Tentaciones infernales
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Martin Baggins es un hombre recto y dedicado a los buenos principios inculcados en su fe cristiana que desea ingresar al seminario para dedicar su vida a la iglesia. Nunca imaginó que una noche comenzaría a ser acechado por un terrible ente de otro mundo. Modern Thilbo AU.
1. Incubus

**Nota:** okay, quería postear este fic por Halloween pero no me fue posible porque la vida cotidiana se interpone y así pero lo publico hasta ahora deseando que lo disfruten al menos un poco. De hecho éste estaba contemplado como un one-shot pero al final decidí dividirlo en algunos capítulos. Es un fic un poco creepy, de terror pues y de temas un poco controvertidos por eso lo recomiendo solo para aquellos que tengan amplio criterio :)

 _ **Capítulo 1—Incubus**_

Londres, 1870

La noche había caído y el joven rubio Martin Baggins de veinte años había decidido ir a la cama. Ya era un poco más tarde de su hora habitual para dormir, había sido un día agotador y el cansancio le aquejaba pesadamente en los pies.

El rubio se vistió con su pijama, que consistía en una holgada vestimenta de algodón. Afuera llovía y el cielo anunciaba que pronto la tormenta empeoraría. Para cuando Martin apagó el quinqué que estaba sobre su buró las gotas de la lluvia comenzaban a golpear la ventana con progresiva fuerza. Cuando la luz se apagó la habitación quedó envuelta en penumbra, no se escuchaba más ruido que el causado por la inclemencia que afuera caía. Martin estaba acostumbrado a apagar todas las luces para dormir cada noche pero extrañamente en aquella víspera estar en medio de la oscuridad le provocaba de pronto un raro sentimiento de vacío. Se detuvo a pensar en su injustificado miedo durante un segundo y repentinamente un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sin lograrse explicar la razón de sus extraños temores, el rubio se recostó al fin sobre su cama y se cubrió pronto con la manta. La pesadez de su cansancio le hizo caer en profundo sueño casi de inmediato y entonces un sin número de imágenes oníricas se procesaron en su subconsciente. Imágenes placenteras que progresivamente fueron convirtiéndose en distorsiones espantosas. Aun entre sueños, Martin podía sentir una opresión dolorosa sobre su pecho que mermaba su respiración, aunque no pudiera estar completamente consciente de ello.

La larga noche terminó. El rubio despertó temprano por la mañana cuando el Sol había logrado salir desde detrás de las montañas. Poco después de haber despertado, Martin se incorporó en su lugar en la suave cama. Pudo sentir un dolor agudo en sus muñecas al flexionarlas. Notó que sentía también un dolor agudo en la cadera cuando intentó poner el primer pie fuera de la cama.

Martin no lograba explicarse por qué de pronto aquellos dolores le aquejaban. Ciertamente el rubio había estado teniendo días muy agitados pero nada lo suficientemente severo para que le provocase tales dolencias. Además, el rubio se sentía todavía cansado a pesar de que el sueño que había tenido durante toda la noche debía haber sido reparador pues había dormido bastantes horas.

—no entiendo por qué me siento tan cansado, dormí incluso más horas de lo normal— decía el joven para sí mismo mientras se acercaba al espejo de marco dorado que tenía colocado sobre el lavabo.

Al estar justo en frente de su propio reflejo, notó de pronto que en su rostro tenía un notable aspecto desmejorado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos parecían más pronunciadas que las que había notado el día anterior. Sin duda su rostro parecía estar más demacrado, casi como si estuviese enfermo.

Sin embargo, el rubio hizo caso omiso de todo ello. Seguramente solo debía alimentarse mejor y dejar de quedarse tantas horas extras en la comunidad dedicada a la caridad, pensaba.

Luego de un buen baño caliente en la tina, el rubio volvió a mirar su reflejo sobre el gran espejo. Pudo notar bien que sobre su piel habían aparecido unas extrañas marcas que se tornaban en un púrpura apenas perceptible. Enormemente extrañado, Martin examinó aquellas marcas y reparó en que parecía como si alguien lo hubiese sujetado con gran fuerza violenta. Sin embargo nadie lo había hecho, al menos nadie que él recordara.

Pensar en eso le resultaba bastante absurdo porque de hecho él era un joven que normalmente ni siquiera solía tener contacto corporal demasiado cercano con otras personas. Él era un hombre casto y recatado que prefería mantenerse un poco a la distancia.

Martin era un hombre tímido en cuanto a las relaciones personales, pero bastante seguro de sus propias convicciones. Una de esas convicciones era ser un buen cristiano que asistía a la iglesia con rigurosa regularidad. Su familia le había inducido una prominente fe católica que derivaba en buenos principios y servicio desinteresado hacia el prójimo. Por ese motivo, el joven Martin había decidido dedicar su vida y su tiempo libre a ayudar y asistir a las beneficencias. Había adquirido el hábito desde su juventud, cuando había salido del instituto dentro del convento.

La rectitud del joven rubio y su serenidad innata le habían hecho considerar en varias ocasiones la idea de internarse dentro de un seminario para ejercer el sacerdocio. Era una tentación que a veces no dejaba de pensar. Pero las tentaciones eran malas, algo que ciertamente es ligado al pecado y Martin no podía continuar en la desidia.

La razón de su irresolución se debía a que también a veces anhelaba tener su propia familia, aunque la idea de cortejar a una fémina le incomodaba un poco. Simplemente no se sentía atraído a ninguna, aunque siempre había pensado que la belleza de una mujer era una de las creaciones más maravillosas del Señor. Pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en tener alguna, mucho menos había tenido pensamientos impropios sobre ello y eso de gran manera le reconfortaba pues eso le prevenía totalmente de la lascivia. Se alegraba a veces de no sentir atracción sexual por ninguna muchacha.

Por esa razón, Martin estaba a punto de convencerse totalmente de ingresar al seminario y dedicar su vida a Dios. Tal vez siendo sacerdote podría instruir a jóvenes y niños huérfanos y guiarlos por el buen camino. Ellos serían como sus hijos, de esa forma no tendría que caer nunca en el pecado carnal.

Aquella era una mañana fría, la neblina se había propagado por todo Londres desde temprano y eso complicaba considerablemente la visibilidad.

El rubio terminó de vestirse para asistir a sus actividades asignadas para ese día. Martin evitaba caer en la rutina, prefería agendar bien sus actividades y servir en lo más posible al altruismo. Pero también debía asistir obligatoriamente al trabajo en el negocio familiar, una sastrería de buena reputación en el vecindario, negocio al cual asistían incluso importantes personas adineradas para confeccionar sus ostentosas prendas hechas a la medida.

Martin se alegraba y se enorgullecía de haber aprendido el oficio para el negocio familiar que había trascendido por varias generaciones. Siempre lo ejercía con gran gusto y dedicación. Sin embargo en el plano espiritual él sabía que su corazón y devoción pertenecían al mandato de la iglesia y eso le alentaba a ahorrar el mayor dinero posible para marcharse pronto al seminario.

Aquella mañana y hasta el mediodía, Martin y su hermano mayor llamado Henry tuvieron buena clientela en el negocio. Pero Martin no dejó de sentirse grandemente mitigado por el cansancio que pesaba sobre su cuerpo, sentía como si su energía se agotara en incremento y con el pasar de las horas incluso a veces sentía desfallecer. Aquella mañana había necesitado sentarse algunos minutos en varias ocasiones para descansar y recuperarse un poco. Pero todo seguía siendo demasiado agotador.

— ¿pasa algo, hermano? — inquirió el mayor cuando notó el notable cansancio de Martin mientras revisaba algunos inventarios.

—oh no, estaré bien Henry, no te preocupes. Solo me he mareado un poco, pero estaré bien después del almuerzo— explicó el menor.

El hermano mayor lo miró sin mucho convencimiento e insistió.

—bueno, es casi hora del almuerzo. Pero puedes ir ahora mismo si lo deseas— indicó Henry y luego posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor para brindarle comprensión.

Martin le sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo y decidió que quizá Henry tenía razón. Debía ingerir algún alimento pronto, tal vez eso le haría recuperarse.

—gracias hermano, ¡te lo agradezco mucho! — exclamó Martin y luego de eso se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina dentro de la casa para comer algo.

Durante el camino, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir algunos mareos. Todo esto parecía estar empeorando. Pensó de pronto que quizá se trataba de anemia y eso le asustó sobremanera.

Continuó caminando por el corredor apoyándose de las paredes para no caer, de pronto sentía que todas las cosas aumentaban de tamaño y que de hecho adquirían una simetría ilógica. Reparó en que esos eran delirios. Temió que eso se debería a una fiebre, pero notó que su temperatura corporal no había subido y consiguió llegar a la cocina y aunque con un poco de trabajo se preparó algo de comer. Ingerir aquello efectivamente le hizo recuperar un poco de su energía perdida y sus mareos y delirios parecieron disiparse en un instante.

Para cuando Martin regresó al taller, Henry pudo notar una notable mejoría en su rostro. Las mejillas de Martin parecían retomar un color rosado, indicación de una buena salud. Y de la misma forma, Martin no había tenido problema para volver caminando por su propio pie sin tener que sostenerse de las paredes.

Pero todo esto seguía resultando demasiado extraño.

—Martin, hermano—habló el mayor con determinación mirándolo de frente —he notado una extraño desmejoramiento en tu rostro, en tus movimientos y rendimiento desde hace días y eso ciertamente me preocupa sobremanera. Así que creo que lo mejor es que acudas con un médico lo más pronto posible. No quiero que nada malo te suceda y que luego tengamos que lamentar— dijo serio.

—eso haré hermano, creo que tienes razón. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero te aseguro que estaré bien— respondió el menor con serenidad.

La jornada laboral para ese día terminó y el joven Martin se despidió de su hermano y se retiró del lugar para dirigirse hacia el orfanato donde se había comprometido a asistir.

Afuera la brisa soplaba con fuerza moderada pero el rubio lo percibió como un fuerte viento helado y aunque se abrigó bien no podía evitar sentirlo y comenzó a tiritar un poco.

Martin pasó un largo rato visitando a los niños del orfanato, acompañado de algunos de sus amigos que había conocido en la escuela dominical y que también dedicaban sus ratos libres al altruismo. Durante ese lapso, Martin a veces creía divisar de soslayo lo que parecía ser siluetas oscuras que formaban sombras humanas que se posaban la mayoría de las veces en los corredores. Eso lo atemorizó sobremanera y decidió que debía retirarse pronto para rezar un poco y alejar esas extrañas sombras, pues estaba seguro que no había sido parte de su imaginación y sus delirios.

—Debo irme, vendré a visitarlos en un par de días ¿de acuerdo? — expresó el rubio amable excusándose con los chicos y con los encargados del lugar y luego de un cordial estrechón de manos tomó su sombrero de copa del perchero y salió del edificio.

Caminó a casa, el rubio tuvo que recorrer varias calles y veredas empedradas para llegar a su vivienda. En ese momento ya estaba a punto de caer la noche. Hacía años que vivía solo en un modesto apartamento que estaba en el tercer nivel de un edificio que se había construido hacia un par de décadas.

Al subir por las escaleras, Martin volvió a experimentar algunos mareos que le hacían sentir débil y confuso. Sus pies pesaban tanto que subir cada escalón era casi una tortura. Pero al fin consiguió llegar a su vivienda.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del apartamento, Martin apenas fue capaz de encender el quinqué sobre el buró pues casi de inmediato se tumbó sobre la cama y sin remedio cayó dormido de inmediato, vestido y con todo y los zapatos puestos.

Su consciencia pareció perderse hasta el amanecer cuando el primer rayo de la mañana entró por su ventana. El rubio se despertó entonces con sobresalto, un escalofrío extraño entró por su pecho y le aprisionó el corazón. Tuvo la sensación de que había estado inmerso en crueles pesadillas y su debilitamiento volvió a mermarlo. El rubio intentó incorporarse de inmediato, pero un dolor agudo se lo impidió, un dolor que podía sentir entre sus muslos y sobre su cuello que le dolía al exhalar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reparó en que se encontraba semidesnudo. Su camisa estaba totalmente desabotonada y sus zapatos yacían tirados sobre el piso lejos de la cama. Pero él recordaba perfectamente que no había sido capaz de descalzarse y desvestirse antes de ser vencido por el sopor.

—oh Dios mío, ¿acaso seré un sonámbulo? — fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo el rubio para tratar de dar una respuesta lógica a tan extraños sucesos.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se alarmó cuando se percató de que no traía puesto el pantalón. Se alarmó aún más cuando notó que sobre su pierna izquierda tenía una enorme marca de una mano, tan roja como si se tratase de una quemadura hecha con hierro caliente. Martin no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante ello. La marca era tan grotescamente notoria y espantosa que le impresionó demasiado. Una marca que parecía ser sin duda sobrenatural, aquella mano parecía ser bastante más larga que el estándar normal, una marca que terminaba en lo que parecía haber sido provocado por las largas garras de un animal. Aquello no parecía ser algo humano, aunque tampoco parecía haber sido provocado por el zarpazo de una bestia. El rubio solo pudo llevar una mano para tapar su boca ante el enorme asombro que lo mantenía atónito.

Pronto descubrió que aquella marca sobre su piel también ardía. Cuando intentó tocarla el ardor se volvió insoportable. Horrorizado notó que tenía algunas marcas más sobre sus brazos, eran sin duda marcas de dedos siniestros. Pero esos dedos sí parecían ser de tipo humano o al menos algo antropomorfo.

—¡oh, Jesús!— musitaba horrorizado para sí. Entonces un enorme pánico le invadió por completo cuando notó que en su virginal miembro también eran visibles algunas marcas de esos mismos dedos que parecían haberlo estrujado con total intención.

Con el ardor que el rubio sentía y el debilitamiento que menguaba considerablemente su semblante, le fue muy difícil poder tomar un baño en la tina, pero se apresuró a hacerlo para salir pronto del lugar y dirigirse hacia la iglesia para avisarle al padre lo que había descubierto en su cuerpo esa mañana.

Aunque Martin no quería ni pensarlo, todo aquello podría haber sido obra de algún ente maligno. Estando dentro de la bañera el aterrorizado rubio se persignó en incontables ocasiones mirando aún horrorizado aquellas insólitas marcas sobre su piel que no desaparecían.

Después de vestirse tan rápido como pudo, Martin tomó un rosario y sujetó también una biblia entre sus manos durante todo el tiempo en que logró comer a medias el desayuno.

Supo entonces que el frio inusual que había estado sintiendo en su habitación no era algo bueno.

El rubio se dirigió a paso presuroso hacia la iglesia, el miedo que todo esto le provocaba parecía ser más fuerte que su debilidad y su dolor provocado por las inusuales heridas.

Para su suerte, cuando llegó a la iglesia, el rubio pudo encontrar al sacerdote de inmediato en los corredores y le explicó sin detenimiento todo lo acontecido. Pero cuando Martin intentó mostrarle las marcas como evidencia éstas habían desaparecido para su sorpresa. Y aunque él mismo no lo notara, en su semblante había una gran mejoría. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto podía notar sus mejillas rosadas que indicaban que gozaba de muy buena salud. Por todo esto fue que el padre le sugirió que tratase de serenarse y que todo estaría bien en tanto él continuara haciendo sus rezos habituales.

Martin se sintió frustrado porque ahora parecía que el sacerdote le estaba tomando por loco pero él que había experimentado en carne propia tan extraños sucesos aún se sentía terriblemente aterrado. Decidió entonces que debía dedicar un buen rato a hacer oraciones en el altar.

Durante sus plegarias en el altar, efectivamente Martin se dio cuenta que ahí podía experimentar la paz que necesitaba. Durante ese lapso tampoco había logrado ver aquellas horribles sombras que solo lograba ver con el rabillo del ojo pero que se volvían cada vez más habituales.

Pasar ese lapso haciendo sus oraciones le trajo a Martin toda la paz que había estado ausente en su espíritu durante los últimos días. Estar dentro de la iglesia le había hecho sentir óptimo de nuevo por lo que decidió que debía ir al taller de sastrería para ayudar a su hermano con la labor como todos los días.

Se despidió del sacerdote y le agradeció que le escuchara aunque le pareciese un loco y luego salió del convento y al estar fuera pudo conseguir rápidamente un taxi. El carruaje le llevó pronto a su destino. Pero durante el trayecto el rubio volvió a experimentar el mismo sentimiento de vacío extraño que le había acompañado desde hacía días. Mientras miraba por la ventana de pronto una ráfaga de imágenes pasó a través de su mente. Fue una serie de imágenes que le perturbó sobremanera.

Martin intentó cerrar sus ojos por un momento pero eso solo empeoró la situación. Las imágenes se acentuaban más grotescamente cuando lo hacía. Era una mezcla de terribles imágenes lascivas que sin poder evitarlo de pronto le provocaban cosquilleos extraños en la entrepierna. Martin sabía que si no trataba de disipar esos pensamientos sucios de su mente pronto su miembro se endurecería y eso no era algo correcto para sus buenos principios.

Pero aquellos pensamientos oscuros y llenos de lujuria no dejaron de acompañarlo todo el trayecto, la cremallera de su pantalón parecía apretar cada vez más. No podía evitarlo, no podía disiparlo, los pensamientos sucios le enajenaban y eso le llenaba de terror y vergüenza. Estaba experimentando una extraña mezcla de placer y miedo al mismo tiempo, provocados por pensamientos que ni siquiera eran claros y que ni siquiera podía controlar. Se sintió sucio y absurdo en ese momento.

En esa serie de lascivas imágenes tenues él podía verse a sí mismo desnudo, siendo manoseado por lánguidas y monstruosas manos oscuras de largas garras negras que estaban proporcionadas de un extraño brillo rojo que sin duda le daba un total toque infernal. Pudo divisar introspectivamente la forma en que aquellas manos sobrenaturales se aferraban a su piel con temeridad, toqueteando obscenamente a lo largo de todo su cuerpo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Una opresión extraña le asaltó el pecho, una opresión que en ese momento parecía evitar que pudiera respirar bien. Martin intentó mantener su perturbación en discreción, incluso trató de no hacer notar en lo más posible su respiración dificultosa. Y al fin llegó a su destino. La tortura se terminó momentáneamente.

Cuando Martin estuvo justo en frente del taller familiar, le pagó al chofer los peniques indicados y descendió del vehículo.

Estando fuera de ese carruaje, Martin pudo volver a sentirse en paz. Los pensamientos no volvieron a su mente durante el resto de la tarde y todo parecía estar marchando tan normal como siempre. Pero la perturbación por todo eso no dejaría de acompañarle en todo momento.

Martin no quiso contar a Henry acerca del espantoso descubrimiento que había hecho esa misma mañana ni tampoco le contó sobre los pensamientos oscuros que se habían apoderado de su mente durante su recorrido dentro del carruaje. Por el contrario, Martin le dijo que había estado mejorando todo notablemente. Estuvo a punto de decirle que le motivo de su retraso se había debido a que había acudido con el médico como lo había propuesto pero Martin era demasiado recto para mentirle a su hermano de esa manera. Había preferido mejor sólo omitir los siniestros detalles.

Henry le creyó.

Ya entrada la tarde, mientras Martin estaba revisando los inventarios y pedidos de ese día de pronto un solo pensamiento pasó fugazmente en su mente. Una imagen de lo que parecía ser un rostro humano. Por lo que alcanzó a percibir se trataba del rostro de un hombre que le miraba de frente con profunda mirada penetrante. Pero a pesar de que el rostro no era horrible, sin duda su mirada parecía sobrenatural y terrorífica. Haber visto ese rostro fulminantemente le había inquietado excesivamente, ahora Martin permanecía estupefacto mientras sostenía todavía el bolígrafo en su mano. Y lo que más le perturbaba era que extrañamente ese rostro le resultaba familiar, pero no podía explicarse de dónde lo conocía.

— ¿pasa algo? — inquirió el hermano mayor cuando entró a la habitación, notando que Martin estaba inmóvil mirando al vacío.

Pero pronto Martin reaccionó y logró salir de su trance. Se giró al flanco derecho y al percatarse que se trataba de Henry le sonrió, aunque sin mucho afán.

—oh no es nada hermano, creo que solo estoy un poco agotado.

—ya es un poco tarde y no has estado muy bien en los últimos días y aunque afortunadamente he notado en ti mucha mejoría el día de hoy creo que sería mejor que te marcharas a tu casa a descansar—sugirió el mayor.

—Pero aún falta una hora para que termine mi jornada— protestó el menor— además llegué tarde a trabajar. Debería quedarme al menos un par de horas más para reponer eso— indicó Martin, aunque no muy seguro pues aunque tenía la total voluntad su cuerpo terriblemente cansado lo traicionaba. Por un momento una especie de mareo volvió a tratar de menguarlo.

—está bien Martin, puedes marcharte a casa. Sabes que por mí no hay problema, puedo cubrir tu trabajo. Además es un negocio familiar y eso significa que tú también eres jefe aquí— indicó el mayor sonriendo y dando un par de palmadas suaves sobre la espalda de su querido hermano menor.

Martin no protestó más. El cansancio y la preocupación le estaban pesando de nuevo y tal vez debía marcharse a casa para descansar. Aunque ciertamente no quería volver a casa. Desde la mañana no había dejado de pensar en que su casa estaba embrujada, poseída por un maligno ente infernal o una desafortunada alma en pena. Lo que fuera resultaba ser demasiado aterrorizante. Pero al mismo tiempo, Martin se sentía extrañamente atraído por volver a su casa, por descubrir que esa eso que osaba marcar su piel de esa manera y quizá también de una forma inconsciente le hacía sentir curiosidad si algo tan extraño y macabro pudiera volverle a suceder a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Además él era un hombre recto, Dios siempre lo protegería si él continuaba siendo un buen cristiano dedicado a las buenas acciones libres de pecados.

Entró a su vivienda y decidió desvestirse pronto y meterse a dormir a la cama sin cenar, había perdido el apetito por completo. El cansancio le debilitaba cada vez más pero esta vez pudo ser capaz de ponerse el pijama. Apagó el quinqué luego de rezar sus plegarias y poner su biblia bajo la almohada, deseando después de todo que esa noche no fuera perturbada por ningún ente maligno o lo que fuera que estuviera introduciéndose en sus sueños hasta provocarle tan horribles pesadillas. Él era un hombre de Dios y deseaba vencer a todo mal.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Martin cayera en un sueño profundo, el sopor se apoderó de él por completo y pronto comenzó a sentirse sumergido dentro de sus sueños.

Pero esta vez había algo muy distinto en todo esto, esta vez parecía estar más consciente de lo que sucedía. Podía sentirse caer en un profundo abismo tan oscuro y hostil como la fría noche. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo desnudo caía sin detenimiento en un oscuro sitio inmerso dentro de una pesada gravedad. Pero pronto aquella extraña experiencia cesó y de pronto se vio de nuevo así mismo recostado en su propia cama pero rodeado de un ambiente completamente distinto a su habitación. Descubrió que la cama se encontraba en medio de una lúgubre sala que parecía tener un deterioro causado por los años, todo mueble y decoración de aquella sala parecía ser tener al menos dos siglos de antigüedad. Y él estaba ahí, desnudo sobre la cama, vulnerable ante cualquiera y sin poder explicarse el motivo de las circunstancias. Un terror se apoderó de él mezclado con una desesperación gradual.

De pronto pudo sentir el peso de algo hundirse en la orilla de la cama, algo que parecía ser el peso de un cuerpo humano que poco a poco se acercaba a él al acecho. El terror que sentía se incrementó sobremanera. Entonces pudo sentir como unas frías manos comenzaban a posarse osadamente sobre sus muslos y los abrían hasta hacerle separar las piernas. Martin se horrorizó al sentir cómo si alguien se posara en medio de sus piernas, alguien que comenzaba a masturbarlo obscenamente con sus sobrenaturales manos frías. Lo peor era que no podía evitar rendirse a la placentera estimulación que aquellas manos monstruosas le causaban. El asombro era demasiado fuerte para él y se negaba a creer que esto pudiera estar pasando en verdad. Deseaba gritar en ese mismo instante, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, seguía siendo toqueteado por aquella extraña entidad al cual hasta el momento no podía ver. Hasta entonces era invisible ante sus ojos. Pero podía sentir aquello perfectamente. Sin duda se sentía como un hombre encima de él. Fuera lo que fuese aquello había comenzado a aprisionar también su pecho e incluso Martin podía sentir su respiración jadeante cerca de su rostro.

Un olor extraño y quemado estaba dispersado por el lugar. Era demasiado frustrante no poder darse cuenta de quien le estaba provocando todo esto y…no dejaba de sentir el inmenso placer que estremecía su cuerpo. Intentaba gritar más, pero ningún sonido podía ser emitido de su voz. Su espalda se encorvaba cada vez que podía sentir una larga y gélida lengua lamiendo la punta de su glande, jugueteando al detenerse en la punta para luego cobijarlo con su boca entera y comenzar a succionar. Entonces Martin se aferraba a las sábanas en movimientos involuntarios, él realmente no quería hacerlo. Él no se estaba moviendo a voluntad ni siquiera para eso. Era como si él fuera solo el espectador pero al mismo tiempo estaba experimentando cada una de las ardientes sensaciones.

De repente aquella cosa se posó entre sus piernas y comenzó a hacer aquello que el pobre joven rubio ya se esperaba, aquello que realmente le asustaba estaba a punto de suceder. El ente maligno le estaba penetrando. La desesperación que agitaba su pecho le provocaba una respiración dificultosa, podía sentir bien el monstruoso y helado miembro erecto de aquel ente infernal entrando hasta lo profundo de su ser, provocándole un dolor incómodo que le hacía sentir como si fuera a partirse en dos. Martin habría dado un gran alarido de dolor y desesperación pero no pudo, sus gritos eran mudos. El diabólico ser comenzó a moverse y arremeter violentamente dentro de él, Martin pudo sentir bien cada despiadada estocada. Notó un extraño reloj con brillo propio colocado sobre una de las roídas paredes. La hora indicaba exactamente las 3:00 am. Y pronto perdió la consciencia sin remedio.

Pero aquello no podría haber pasado. A pesar de que ahora Martin se encontraba inmerso en su letargo él seguía negando para sus adentros que todo aquello debía ser sólo una espantosa pesadilla.

El amanecer dio paso a la mañana y el rubio despertó muy agitado. Se encontraba sobre su cama dentro de su habitación, no había rastro alguno ahí de deterioro, todo dentro del dormitorio parecía estar intacto. Pero en cambio en él era notable que algo había violentado su cuerpo. Martin descubrió que sus ropas no sólo estaban abiertas sino que ésta vez estaban desgarradas como si un animal salvaje las hubiera desecho de un zarpazo. Se horrorizó más al darse cuenta que las mismas marcas habían vuelto a aparecer sobre su piel, y esta vez parecían ser mucho más pronunciadas. Pero además de las cuantiosas marcas de dedos largos esta vez habían aparecido también marcas de lo que parecían ser lengüetazos pero de una dimensión sobrehumana, nadie hubiera podido concebir que aquellas marcas las hubiera hecho un ser humano normal.

Martin intentó incorporarse rápidamente sobre su cama con sobresalto, pero un dolor electrizante entre los glúteos se lo impidió. Descubrió que sobre las sábanas había algunos manchones de sangre y pronto se percató de que aquella sangre y dolor provenían de su entrada.

Se horrorizó mucho más al pensar en que había sido sodomizado por ese maldito ser.

Tan pronto como pudo Martin se apresuró a meterse bajo la ducha a pesar del gran dolor que estaba sintiendo por todo su cuerpo y del debilitamiento que le aquejaba. Esta vez parecía que había perdido mucha más energía que los días posteriores, su visión era borrosa y su coordinación errática.

Se sumergió dentro de la tina para tomar un baño tibio y trató de lavar bien las marcas rojas que habían quedado sobre su piel, con el afán de hacerlas desaparecer. Pero realmente deseaba lavar su cuerpo después de toda esa extraña lujuria. No lograba tranquilizarse. A pesar del ardor de las marcas, frotó fuertemente su cuerpo con la esponja enjabonada. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo eso, se sentía sucio. Pero no podía conseguirlo, las marcas aún seguían prominentes aunque esta vez no dolían tanto como el día anterior. De pronto recordó vagamente lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, se avergonzó sobremanera cuando recordó vívidamente la manera en que aquel falo gélido le penetraba sin piedad una y otra vez, deslizándose dentro de él, embistiendo con fuerza descomunal sin darle oportunidad a que pudiera acostumbrarse.

Recordar todo eso le provocaba escalofríos. Pensar en que de alguna manera había disfrutado del acto le abrumaba excesivamente. Debía quitar de su mente todos esos pensamientos libidinosos. Todo estaba mal, ser sodomizado era un pecado mortal, rendirse y disfrutar de tal acto sexual con un ente infernal era algo que sin duda condenaría su alma al infierno.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió con prontitud, todavía siendo presa del pánico y la desesperación que le provocaba permanecer dentro de su maldecida casa. Tomó su biblia de nuevo y comenzó a leer algunos salmos importantes y que sabía que con ayuda de su fe debían tener suficiente fuerza para alejar el mal de su vivienda.

Mientras leía una y otra vez aquellos párrafos, no pudo percatarse hasta ese momento que justo a sus espaldas se posaba traslúcidamente una silueta antropomorfa que era perfectamente reflejada en el gran espejo colocado en la pared. Eso demostraba que no se trataba de un vampiro, cuyas creencias tanto se había propagado a lo largo de ese siglo. Pero antes de que la maligna figura se desvaneciera de nuevo, Martin pudo ser capaz de mirarlo solo con el rabillo del ojo. El susto que aquello le provocó le hizo soltar de sus manos el libro sagrado con sobresalto. Su rostro se palideció mucho debido al gran miedo que lo invadió. A pesar de que había visto aquella sombra de soslayo se había dado cuenta que se trataba del mismo rostro que había estado entrando en sus pensamientos para perturbarlo. Aquel ente tenía una estilizada figura masculina semidesnuda, una figura viril, fornida y muy atractiva y estaba provisto de un rostro perfilado de mirada fría y penetrante. A partir de ese momento Martin no dejó de sentir que aquella pesada mirada le observaba en todo momento.

El rubio podía sentir esa presencia demoniaca acechándolo, pero simplemente no podía verlo. Pero en cambio el ente maligno lo miraba desde su sitio regocijándose en su risa burlona y se relamía los labios al notar la creciente desesperación del joven rubio. Cada acción y movimiento que el rubio realizaba le excitaba sexualmente, demasiado. Hacerlo disfrutar de tanto placer hasta culminar en un delicioso orgasmo desataba deliciosa energía que le deleitaba y le mantenía vivo. Poseer el cuerpo del joven rubio de esa forma tan sexual era lo que le alimentaba y le mantenía existente. Toda la energía que sus orgasmos desataban era deliciosa, todo el cuerpo de Martin era delicioso, sus gemidos, su desesperación, su vergüenza. Aquel ser demoniaco había conseguido la mejor fuente para satisfacer sus placeres carnales de inframundo.

Aquel demonio continuó observándolo desde la espalda, le enloquecía ver la delicadeza con la que el rubio se movía a lo largo de la casa y le divertía la forma en que rezaba con desesperación. Pero aquellos rezos no podían dañarlo ni disiparlo aunque, cada vez que Martin lo hacía sí le impedían acercarse demasiado a él. Los rezos le provocaban cierto malestar, pero no le dañaban del todo. A aquel demonio le resultaba realmente erótico ver la forma en que el joven rubio devoto de sus plegarias sostenía el rosario temblorosamente entre sus manos.

Pero Martin no permaneció demasiado tiempo dentro de la vivienda. El ambiente en ese lugar se sentía demasiado pesado. Podía sentir todavía la penetrante mirada del ser demoniaco.

El rubio se apresuró a salir y se dirigió a la iglesia y sin saberlo el ente demoniaco le siguió el paso sin perder su rastro de él ni un solo momento, siempre deseando que la noche llegara de nuevo para apoderarse de su letargo y adentrarse en sus sueños, para hacerlo suyo. Deseaba violarlo una y otra vez sin cesar. Esa era la forma en que deliciosamente podía disfrutar su cuerpo con lujuria desatada.

Aquel ente sobrenatural era un demonio venido de las profundidades del averno, un ser temible que se alimentaba de la energía espiritual que se desataba durante las altas dosis de sexo que tenía con jóvenes doncellas mortales. Lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Él era ciertamente lo que se había designado como un incubo, una entidad demoniaca que poseía figura y cualidades masculinas. Había sido un ser demonizado durante mucho tiempo aunque tiempo atrás, antes de eso, había sido también un ser humano.

Pero ahora su espíritu estaba condenado a servir al príncipe del infierno. Y no podía quejarse de ello, lo disfrutaba sobremanera y de sus sentimientos humanos parecía no quedar ni un solo ápice. Ahora era un demonio sádico y deseoso de violentar sexualmente a todas sus víctimas.

Su nombre en su vida pasada había sido Thorin, el apellido y su origen preciso los había olvidado pero en tiempos modernos el maligno Lucifer le había asignado el nombre de Richard, un nombre que denotaba gran fuerza y que ejercía una enorme atracción hacia las desafortunadas féminas que caían en sus garras. Ese era el nombre que usaba desde entonces para seducir a sus víctimas cuando se mostraba frente a ellas de forma materializada como un elegante caballero inglés. La forma humana en que lo hacía era exactamente el mismo aspecto que había tenido en vida. Además en su vida pasada había sido un noble, rodeado de privilegios frívolos que había propiciado su crueldad hacia sus desafortunados sirvientes.

Thorin/Richard había sido siempre un hombre fuerte y hercúleo, de cabello casi tan oscuro como la noche y de seductores ojos azules que poseían la habilidad de hechizar a sus víctimas con una sola mirada. Además de esas cualidades externas, la seductora voz masculina de Thorin/Richard era totalmente fascinante, que incitaba a cualquiera a caer rendido a sus pies. Y su personalidad determinante y elegante resultaba irresistible.

Sus víctimas favoritas eran aquellas que dedicaban su vida a la castidad y se alejaban de los pecados y los excesos. Las personas puras y vírgenes eran las que resultaban ser mucho más deliciosas e irresistibles. Violentarlas sexualmente y causarles vergüenza y deshonor eran su mejor disfrute.

Ciertamente en vida Thorin/Richard había sido un hombre despiadado que se jactaba de matar a sus enemigos después de torturarlos cruelmente durante la baja edad media y violar a cuanta fémina se le antojara. Pero en secreto también disfrutaba de poseer a los jóvenes masculinos, en especial si estos eran sumisos e inexpertos, sobre todo ahora que había sido convertido en un demonio. Por ese motivo al descubrir al joven rubio Martin una noche al observarlo por su ventana el ente demoniaco no había dudado en comenzar a introducirse en sus sueños y violentar su cuerpo sexualmente. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, el aura de Martin denotaba estar provista de pureza. La pureza desataría entonces vergüenza deliciosa cuando le hiciera llegar al orgasmo. La energía que esto provocaría era lo que mejor podía alimentar a un ser tan masculino e infernal ser como él.

De esa forma se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación a media noche hacia una semana atrás y desde el primer momento en que había percibido el dulce aroma de su bondad, de su virginidad sublime sabía que sería deliciosamente placentero incitarlo a caer en el pecado libidinoso.

Así fue como al primer contacto con su blanca piel aquel ente demoniaco conoció por primera vez el éxtasis de fundirse con el desafortunado joven rubio. Supo desde ese momento que aquel novicio sería para él y comenzó a toquetearlo con obscenidad hasta hacerlo gemir de placer entre sueños, alimentándose por vez primera de cada uno de sus jadeos. En ese momento el monstruo infirió que el joven rubio poseedor de tan maravilloso cuerpo, sexy y menudo nunca antes había tenido una experiencia sexual, ni siquiera para descubrir sus propios puntos sensibles por lo que violentar su cuerpo de esa forma lo hacía mucho más delicioso. Richard comenzó a penetrarlo sin piedad desde ese primer encuentro, abriéndose paso hasta el fondo de su ser mientras el aletargado e indefenso Martin no podía estar consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo pero eso no impedía que pudiera disfrutarlo y gritar por toda la habitación al sentir la gélida invasión de su arma infernal. El demonio Richard estaba siendo el primer hombre en su vida, estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo y de su virginidad frívolamente.

El rubio llegó al fin a la iglesia y le contó de nuevo al sacerdote sobre lo sucedido aunque de nuevo al intentar mostrarle las evidencias de los rasguños estos se hicieron invisibles. Pero esta vez el padre pudo notar la angustia en el rostro del joven rubio y supo que había sido presa del pánico, la palidez de su rostro y el hundimiento de sus ojos lo delataban, pero sin evidencias, todo podría ser solo parte de sus delirios o en el peor de los casos de su demencia. El cura prefería pensar que no se trataba de eso, pues él conocía bien a Martin desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que decidió ayudarlo.

—calma hijo mío, vayamos a echar un vistazo a tu casa y a bendecirla. Permíteme ir por mi sotana—dijo el sacerdote y esto tranquilizó al joven rubio de inmediato. Martin dio un suspiro de alivio y esperó mientras tanto. El rubio se sentó en una banca dentro del jardín del convento. Sus manos no dejaban de estar inquietas por el nerviosismo y sentía tanto frío que aunque tratara de soportarlo no podía dejar de temblar, a pesar de que el medio día estaba a punto de llegar y ese día en particular estaba siendo un poco soleado. El cura se había ido hacia solo algunos minutos pero para Martin casi parecían una eternidad. Sin saberlo, aunque lo intuía, Richard le estaba observando desde más allá de la verja que separaba la iglesia con la calle.

Martin podía percibir otra vez aquel singular olor extraño y quemado a su alrededor. Recordó que ese el mismo olor que había conocido entre sueños mientras era ultrajado por aquel demonio. Seguramente la bestia estaba cerca de él, acosándolo incluso a la luz del día y eso le hizo sentir una mezcla de terror y zozobra. En ese momento reparó en que realmente estaba cansándose de todo ello. No quería seguir viviendo así, no quería vivir una vida turbada y menos por algo que no pertenecía a su mundo mortal. Él no lo merecía. Aunque después Martin pensó que todo esto podría ser solo una prueba divina de su inquebrantable decencia, una prueba que quería tentarlo a caer en el pecado carnal.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello había robado no solo su energía espiritual, sino que había lastimado su cuerpo con frenesí. Su trasero todavía le dolía como prueba fehaciente de lo que había pasado. Y eso era lo peor, parecía que aquello lo había sodomizado. Había sido víctima de los pecados mortales más temidos por un chico como él.

Pensar en todo eso le atemorizaba mucho más pues no solo había tenido su primera experiencia sexual, algo que no quería, sino que había sido con un demonio y de forma homosexual. Aunque tratara de negarse a ello, aquel ente no era un demonio femenino. Martin había sentido perfectamente el falo viril entrando dentro de él, había sentido su presencia masculina y ahora estaba casi seguro de haber visto su rostro, el mismo rostro que seguía observándolo desde la acera de la calle.

Para suerte del joven rubio, Richard no podía entrar al recinto sagrado pero podría esperar por él hasta que Martin saliera de ahí, tenía una eternidad para existir después de todo y sus crecientes deseos por poseerlo de nuevo aumentaban a cada instante. Ese demonio adonis estaba volviéndose cada vez más adicto al asustado joven.

A pesar de su gran intranquilidad, Martin sabía que dentro del convento y de la iglesia o de cualquier altar bendecido podría estar a salvo del maligno ser pero también sabía que no podría vivir dentro de ello toda su vida. En cualquier momento debería salir al ambiente mundano. Todavía incluso tenía que ir a donde su hermano mayor para atender el negocio familiar.

—oh con todo esto me he olvidado de ir a avisar a mi hermano, tal vez esté un poco preocupado por mi ausencia—dijo el rubio para sí, sus piernas se movían inquietamente mientras sus manos se frotaban nerviosamente sobre sus rodillas. El cura regresó hasta donde estaba él con sotana en mano y con todos los artilugios necesarios para llevar a cabo una minuciosa bendición del hogar e Martin.

—vamos hijo mío—dijo el sacerdote y Martin se sintió aliviado de saber que pronto irían a disipar el mal de su hogar con ese ritual.

—vamos padre—respondió el joven rubio y salieron por el umbral hasta la calle donde abordaron un carruaje. Un extraño olor a azufre rodeó el aire a su alrededor. Sin poder verlo, el demonio Richard estaba justo sentado junto a él dentro del taxi. Martin podía sentir su presencia. Su garganta comenzaba a arder sin explicación como si se hubiera fumado un puro de una sola calada. El demonio reía con lasciva burla mientras lo contemplaba. El temor que el rubio sentía esa mañana le hacía ver mucho más sexy y delicioso que otros días, lo habría hecho suyo en ese mismo momento si hubiera podido pero para su mala suerte Richard solo podía hacerlo mientras Martin dormía, su poder estaba conferido solo para tener efecto mientras su víctima había caído en sueños.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su impedimento Richard se sentía muy reconfortado de al menos poder admirar tan bello rostro sufriendo por lo que él mismo le había provocado. Martin poseía un bello rostro tierno y angelical, que a pesar de que frunciera el ceño en ocasiones, nunca perdía su encanto innato. Y la dulce voz que poseía encantaba al masculino demonio. Sabía que en Martin había encontrado todo lo que quería y que en ninguna fémina podría encontrar en siglos.

Richard no podía resistirse a tan lindo rostro, necesitaba tocarlo, estaba totalmente tentado a hacerlo aún si con su cuerpo etéreo no le era posible. Pero no podía materializarse todavía, eso requería mucha energía y todavía no había consumido la suficiente. Para ello necesitaba poseer el cuerpo de Martin durante más noches. Pero el rostro de Martin era tan dulce, le incitaba demasiado, ahora era él quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco desesperado. No pudo resistirse más. Richard tocó la mejilla del rubio con suavidad acariciándola con el dorso de su mano infernal. Martin sintió un contacto helado al instante. Sintió su corazón acelerar su ritmo cardiaco y su rostro se palideció totalmente. El cura que estaba sentado enfrente de él notó bien su expresión de shock. El ente maligno lo estaba acosando a plena luz del día justo dentro del carruaje.

…..

 **Nota final:** Okay, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco así como también la ilustración que hice especialmente para este fic :)


	2. Consternación

**Capítulo 2— Consternación**

…

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hijo?— inquirió el sacerdote al notar la expresión de angustia del rubio que se había dibujado en su rostro de forma repentina.

—Ah nada, no es nada— musitó Martin con voz trémula, pero de su rostro no podía desdibujarse del todo el terror repentino que tenía al sentir esa caricia gélida sobre su mejilla. Y la caricia osada continuaba, no parecía querer detenerse a pesar de que Martin intentara evitarlo. Era en vano. Además pronto desistió de seguir intentando forcejear contra aquello en el aire porque seguro le haría parecer como un loco. Y el clérigo no dejaba de mirarlo, intrigado, quizá pensando para sus adentros que el joven Martin había perdido la razón.

— ¿seguro que estás bien? — preguntó de nuevo el sacerdote, arqueando un poco el ceño, no podía dejar de observar el rostro palidecido del joven rubio que estaba justo en frente de él.

Martin suspiró quedamente como intentando con eso aliviar su miedo, seguía sintiendo aquello.

—todo bien, es solo que he estado muy temeroso de todo esto, pero me gustaría hablarle de este asunto en cuanto lleguemos a mi vivienda— dijo el rubio susurrante.

Y aunque no pudiera verlo, el demonio que lo había estado ultrajando, abusando sexualmente de su cuerpo por varias noches estaba ahora mismo sentado junto a él, mofándose del miedo y la vergüenza del rubio en una infernal risa que hacia resonar eco aunque en los oídos de Martin, sin embargo, solo lograba percibirse como un molesto zumbido que progresivamente iba volviéndose cada vez más insoportable.

 _/Eres tan hermoso, no puedo esperar a que llegue la noche para poseerte de nuevo…Martin/_

Susurró el demonio cerca de su oído, aunque Martin no podía ser capaz de escucharlo claramente pues el sonido de su voz infernal solamente seguiría sonando como ese molesto zumbido parecido al de mil abejas revoloteando dentro de sus tímpanos. Sin embargo, Martin creyó haber escuchado a alguien decir su nombre, pero al hacerlo el zumbido le había provocado un momentáneo dolor de cabeza por el cual no pudo evitar llevar sus manos sobre sus sienes y respingar un poco.

—arghh— se quejó el rubio por el dolor.

— ¿ahora qué sucede? — inquirió el padre preocupado, la mueca de dolor que había hecho el joven rubio era alarmante.

—Solo una jaqueca, pasará, no se preocupe— respondió el rubio tímido, sin dejar de tocarse la sien con una mano.

El padre decidió tratar de eludirlo hasta llegar al domicilio del joven. No hubo más palabras entre ellos durante el resto del trayecto, solo podían escucharse el sonido de los caballos trotando por las calles pavimentadas y las ruedas del modesto carruaje recorriendo el camino.

La sensación gélida nunca cesó, pero Martin tampoco podía acostumbrarse a ello. A veces incluso aquellas frías caricias del ser demoniaco bajaban por su cuello, pasando por sus hombros y su torso hasta llegar a sus piernas. Era una tortura eterna. Martin no sabía que aquel ser sobrenatural que lo perturbaba era un demonio lascivo que gozaba de su cuerpo a placer, pero tenía la firme intuición de que era un siniestro ser de oscuridad.

—Hemos llegado—anunció Martin cuando el carruaje se detuvo justo frente al edificio donde rentaba su piso. Previamente había dado la indicación al conductor del taxi de que se detuviera justo frente a esa acera. Luego de pagar los peniques indicados, Martin y el padre salieron del vehículo y se encaminaron hacia el edificio. Subieron pronto las escaleras, Martin sentía un temor creciente dentro de su pecho conforme se acercaba a la puerta de su apartamento, porque sabía que estando dentro corría de nuevo el peligro de encontrarse con el ente maligno que lo atemorizaba. Sintió de pronto tristeza al recordar que hacia tan solo algunos años, cuando había adquirido dicho apartamento, no podía dejar de admirarlo con emoción, porque el apartamento era muy cómodo y no debía pagar demasiado por ello y sobretodo porque era suyo donde se había propuesto entonces iniciar su propia vida independiente.

Ambos hombres subieron por las viejas escaleras de madera que rechinaron cada vez que pisaron cada peldaño hasta estar justo frente a la puerta. Entonces el joven rubio sacó de su bolsillo su juego de llaves y con su mano temblorosa se esforzó por acercar la llave al cerrojo y abrir la puerta.

—Pase por favor— indicó el joven al padre. El anciano obedeció a su petición amable y entró en la vivienda. Aunque Martin no lo confesara, en ese momento temió que el sacerdote percibiera de inmediato el enrarecido ambiente lúgubre que se venía sintiendo en el interior del apartamento desde hacía días. Pero el padre no comentó nada al respeto ni se notó en él preocupación alguna.

—Gracias—dijo el padre con sonrisa serena. Luego Martin cerró la puerta y le indicó educadamente que tomara asiento en la sala de estar.

—padre, me encantaría ofrecerle algo pero…debe disculpar mi gran atrevimiento de anteponer lo que en verdad quiero decirle— dijo Martin súbitamente serio, sentándose frente al padre en el sofá contrario. El sacerdote se sorprendió al ver la gran determinación de su mirada, supo que no debía postergarlo más, porque desde que había visto a Martin aquella mañana había leído en su rostro su callada desesperación.

—de acuerdo hijo, no te preocupes, puedes decirme— dijo el padre.

—bueno, le he contado esta mañana que en mi casa he sido víctima de la perturbación de algún mal, aunque no pude contarle los detalles. No sé qué sea esto, no sé por qué comenzó a acosarme, pero no quiero seguir soportando esto. Por eso pido a usted por favor que me ayude a bendecir este lugar, en especial mi dormitorio donde he sido mayormente molestado por esto, sea lo que sea. No puedo siquiera atreverme a adivinar de qué se trata, pero estoy seguro que no es algo bueno— espetó el rubio, enmarcando su desesperación pausadamente.

El padre lo escuchó atento y consternado cuando Martin continuó relatando muchos de los acontecimientos extraños que habían estado ocurriendo en su casa en los últimos días, aunque continuó omitiendo totalmente las pesadillas lascivas que había invadido sus sueños cada noche y detalles de su intimidad como el sentirse violado sexualmente por algo que no podía ver, porque le llenaba de vergüenza y porque él debía ser pronto un novicio, célibe para siempre. El padre dedujo que se trataba muy posiblemente de alguna entidad demoniaca, aunque no pudo explicarse por qué podría estar ocurriendo todo eso, pues él conocía a Martin desde hacía tiempo y sabía que era un chico muy dedicado a su fe cristiana y que siempre huía incluso de los placeres mundanos para en cambio dedicarse al altruismo y a la ayuda de la iglesia. Pero fuera lo que fuera, debía bendecir la casa.

Mientras Martin continuaba relatando atormentado su sufrimiento, detrás de él en el marco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones, el demonio Richard lo observaba con una lánguida sonrisa malévola en su rostro, disfrutando de observar de cerca su angustia de la cual también se alimentaba.

El padre se puso la sotana y sacó de su maletín un pequeño frasco con agua bendita y algunas cosas más para bendecir la casa. Guiado por Martin se dirigió hacia cada rincón dentro de cada habitación y arrojó las gotas de agua previamente bendecida para terminar así con todo el mal que invadía la casa. Martin se sintió aliviado con cada gota que tocaba las paredes y pisos de su apartamento, tenía fe en que aquello podría terminar con sus males y que a partir de esta noche podría dormir tranquilo de nuevo.

—oh, le agradezco mucho padre por haber venido hasta aquí para ayudarme— dijo el rubio con educada reverencia luego de que el padre terminara de bendecir el apartamento.

El anciano le dio la bendición al tiempo que lo persignaba y luego de despedirse del rubio partió de vuelta hacia la iglesia en un taxi que previamente Martin había solicitado.

Luego de despedir al sacerdote, Martin se dispuso a volver a su piso y continuar así con sus actividades diarias, debía dirigirse cuanto antes al taller de su hermano para darle aviso del porqué de su ausencia en el trabajo en la sastrería ese día y para explicarle que esa sería la última vez que se retrasaría. Con la bendición del padre ahora todo marcharía bien y sería diferente y pronto lograría iniciar su formación sacerdotal en el seminario lejos de toda tentación pecaminosa.

Pero a pesar del ritual de bendición que había hecho el padre, Martin no sabía que el demonio que lo asediaba no se marcharía del todo, porque su poder conferido por el infierno era basto y una simple bendición como esa no era suficiente para mermar sus malignos propósitos. La bendición solo podía impedirle acercarse a Martin durante la luz del día, Richard no podría volver a acariciar su piel con sus gélidas caricias mientras él se mantuviera despierto, pero por la noche cuando el rubio cayera en sueños el ser demoniaco podría volver a meterse en sus subconsciente y hacerlo disfrutar de un placer indescriptible.

Pero mientras tanto, Richard continuaría acechándolo, observando cada una de sus acciones a lo largo del día porque estaba completamente cautivado por el rubio, la atracción que sentía por el sublime rubio era inminente, inexorable, ineludible y no podía escapar de ello. Además, tenía una eternidad para seguir a su lado al menos hasta consumir la energía necesaria que lo dotara de un cuerpo físico.

Martin subió las escaleras de vuelta hacia su vivienda para darse prisa y luego ir hacia el taller donde seguramente su hermano estaría esperándolo furioso o quizá preocupado por no tener noticias de él a esa hora del día. Ya era poco más del mediodía, pero Martin todavía podía ayudarlo en la labor hasta el atardecer. Al entrar de nuevo en su sala de estar se detuvo por un breve momento para observar alrededor de todo el espacio, tratando de percibir el mínimo indicio de que el mal seguía impregnado ahí. Pero fue incapaz de sentirlo y entonces supuso que el remedio había dado resultado. Suspiró en señal de alivio y luego inevitablemente se dejó caer en el sofá, casi desvaneciéndose de forma súbita. Se dio cuenta entonces que su debilidad física persistía considerablemente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que su percepción de las cosas no era la adecuada, su vista casi no lograba enfocarse bien y de pronto volvía a escuchar los infernales zumbidos en sus tímpanos, como el ruidoso aleteo de mil abejas revoloteando atiborradas en un panal. Era el demonio Richard quien le hablaba desde fuera de la casa, flotando fuera de la ventana porque ahora no podía entrar a la casa pero eso no le impedía permanecer fuera de ella, esperando a que Martin pudiera salir en cualquier momento.

Y todo aquello que Richard murmuraba era referente a cuanto deseo le provocaba y cuanto deseaba volver a ultrajarlo, poseerlo, penetrarlo sin piedad y alimentarse de sus deliciosos gemidos. Y le susurraba que él le pertenecía.

— _Eres mío, pequeño rubio_ —susurraba el demonio para luego relamerse los labios con su espantosa lengua.

Los zumbidos cesaron, pero el debilitamiento seguía latente. Sin embargo, Martin no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ello, tendría que usar al máximo su fuerza de voluntad. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y tomó algunas cosas para luego salir de la casa y alcanzar a su hermano para darle una buena explicación, después de todo la tenía. Aunque ni siquiera a él le contaría los verdaderos sucesos de los cuales era víctima, porque incluso él se negaba a creer que todo era verdad.

Y Richard estaba afuera en la acera, esperando al acecho que Martin saliera de su hogar en cualquier momento. Pero estaba dispuesto a divertirse con suficiente prudencia. No lo hostigaría durante el día, pero seguiría firme su propósito de seguir sus pasos a todos lados y esperaría hasta la noche para volver a consumar su desenfreno carnal.

Estando afuera, Martin tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba muy cerca de él, observándolo o intentando acercarse y hacer contacto corporal, pero no vio a nadie a pesar de que se esforzó por divisar por todos lados. Entonces llegó un nuevo taxi justo en frente de su casa, tirado por dos hermosos corceles color marrón y Martin abordó el vehículo para dirigirse al taller de sastrería. Durante el recorrido no se sintió temeroso, pero sí muy extraño pues de pronto sintió que había un enorme hueco dentro de su alma, como un vacío que le hacía pausar todas sus emociones. No imaginaba que el demonio Richard estaba sentado justo frente a él dentro de aquel taxi, pero el rubio podía percibir un frío inexplicable a su alrededor.

Al fin llegó a la sastrería. Su hermano Henry lo remprendió por su inesperada ausencia para luego manifestarle su real preocupación.

— ¿sabes cuan preocupado estaba? ¡Pensé que podrías haberte desmayado o que podía haberte pasado algo peor! Es que has estado tan enfermo. Por eso he insistido en que vayas a ver a un médico cuanto antes, cualquiera puede notar tu debilidad en tu rostro, esas ojeras, esa cara palidecida. Y esa somnolencia— espetó Henry regañando a su hermano menor.

—Lo siento, es que hay una buena razón por lo cual he hecho todo esto. Debo explicarte ahora mismo, solo espero que no me lo tomes como un disparate— dijo Martin directo. Henry lo miró con más severidad pero aceptó escucharlo con atención.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar que estaba conectada al taller por un pequeño corredor. Ahí se sentaron a hablar sobre la verdadera razón del problema. No fue fácil para Martin explicarle que diversos sucesos extraños habían estado molestándolo en su propia vivienda, así como no era fácil deshacerse de su vergüenza de decirle que hacía días se había sentido abusado sexualmente por algo que no podía explicarse y que ni siquiera podía ver. Esa parte no se la contó, pero el contexto del ambiente extraño de su casa fue suficiente para hacer que Henry se acercara a él para retractar su regaño y ofrecerle todo su apoyo.

— ¡oh Martin, hermano, lamento mucho escuchar eso! —se excusó el hermano mayor.

—pero ahora todo estará mejor, el padre fue a bendecir mi vivienda en la mañana— explicó el menor.

—Eso espero—dijo Henry no muy convencido, realmente temía mucho por su hermano, sobretodo porque él era el tipo de hombre supersticioso pues su familia los había inculcado a ambos en una exacerbada fe católica donde nunca podrían faltar los agradecimientos a Dios antes de cada comida o las visitas a la iglesia para escuchar misa cada domingo. Henry temía tanto como Martin a las entidades malignas, aunque a diferencia de él no había tenido que experimentar nada paranormal.

Henry se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia una de las gavetas cercanas de donde pronto sacó una pequeña caja. Volvió hacia donde estaba Martin y la abrió frente a él. Dentro contenía un crucifijo de hermosa hechura de color plateado y antes de entregárselo a su hermano menor, Henry miró a Martin con seria preocupación.

—toma esto hermano, debes llevarlo contigo a partir de ahora, te protegerá—dijo el mayor.

Martin tomó el crucifijo dubitativo, no estaba seguro de aceptarlo porque conocía su valor monetario y sentimental.

—Pero…este crucifijo era de nuestra madre. No podría aceptarlo— farfulló el rubio irresoluto, tomando el crucifijo entre sus dedos, admirando su hechura que no había visto desde hacía tiempo.

—sí, pero ahora debes portarlo. Sabes que siempre ha traído muy buena providencia a la familia, sabes que fue bendecida por un cardenal en el Vaticano. Debes portarlo a partir de ahora para que siempre estés protegido por la buena voluntad de Dios y por la bendición de nuestra madre que ahora debe estar gozando de su gloria— dijo el hermano mayor preciso.

Martin no seguía muy convencido de aceptarlo, la cruz estaba hecha de una aleación de oro y plata y su valor económico era grande, él nunca gustaba de tener consigo cosas de gran valor porque prefería vivir modestamente, y además era una reliquia de familia pues antes de pertenecer a su madre había pertenecido a sus abuelos y antes de ellos a sus bisabuelos, había perdido incluso la cuenta de todas las generaciones por las cuales aquella cruz había pasado. Pero por otra parte tal vez aceptarlo podría traerle de vuelta la paz que necesitaba.

—de acuerdo hermano, lo agradezco mucho. La portaré todos los días a partir de ahora— dijo el rubio aceptando el objeto bendecido al fin, además no habría sido bueno discutir con su hermano, jamás lo hacía y no comenzaría por hacerlo ahora. Su rectitud como ser humano debía mantenerse intacta hasta el fin de sus días.

—hermano me habías contado que te habías decidido al fin a ingresar en el seminario para formarte como sacerdote— comentó Henry. Martin se colgó en el cuello el crucifijo y luego guardó en su bolsillo la pequeña caja con forro de terciopelo donde había estado guardado.

—sí, de hecho he estado pensando en ingresar muy pronto, es solo que deseaba poder ahorrar un poco más para poder tener lo necesario, además no quiero dejarte solo en el taller si antes no consigues a alguien que me supla para que te ayude— explicó Martin tranquilo.

—bueno hermano, no te preocupes por el dinero. Y buscaré cuanto antes a alguien para que me ayude con el taller para que de esa forma puedas ingresar pronto al seminario. Quiero apoyarte en lo más que esté a mi alcance— dijo el mayor y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Martin en señal de apoyo. Martin se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su hermano, sentir su apoyo lo hacía sentir completamente reconfortado. Tal parecía que las cosas marcharían mucho mejor a partir de ahora.

Luego de un breve rato más de charla, ambos hermanos retomaron el trabajo en el taller hasta poco antes del ocaso. Martin tenía la completa voluntad de ayudar a su hermano sobretodo porque había tenido que ausentarse toda la mañana, pero a pesar de las bendiciones que había obtenido con ayuda del padre y con el crucifijo que ahora colgaba de su cuello no podía evitar sentirse menguado por la debilidad, era como si simplemente jamás pudiera recobrar plenamente sus energías. Además con vergüenza se daba cuenta que seguía estando dolorido. En su cuerpo no había marcas visibles de las largas manos que había observado en su piel cada mañana en la ducha, y ciertamente no se había sentido acechado por aquello que le estaba perturbando, pero seguía sintiéndose dolorido. Entre sus piernas y entre sus glúteos había dolor cada vez que caminaba pero aumentaba cada vez que se sentaba y nunca desaparecía. Recordó con mayor vergüenza la monstruosa pesadilla que había experimentado la noche anterior, cuando soñó con aquel terrible acto en el que era penetrado por un hombre enorme y de aspecto monstruoso, cuando era penetrado por aquel demoniaco ente sin piedad, poseyéndolo lascivamente como si él fuera un sodomita.

—eso…eso simplemente no puede ser, no sé de dónde me han estado surgiendo esos monstruosos sueños que además son tan lúcidos, no sé cómo es posible que mi imaginación sea capaz de crear cosas tan atroces pero no debería seguir recordando todo esto, porque es demasiado pecaminoso. Debo conservar mi voluntad de mantener mi mente libre de perversiones sin sentido y que ni siquiera deseo tener— pensaba constantemente para sus adentros mientras dentro del taller terminaba de arreglar las mangas de un elegante traje que un hombre de prestigio había mandado hacer dos días atrás.

El traje que estaba confeccionando era muy elegante, a pesar de que usualmente tenían muchos clientes ricos era raro que alguien encargara un traje de etiqueta tan elegante como ese, incluso con una tela que ya era poco usual para la época. Pero Martin estaba encantado de terminar el traje, aunque su hermano había sido quien había hecho todos los cortes a la medida.

Martin continuó preguntándose quién sería el hombre que vestiría aquel traje pero no podía evitar tener la extraña sensación de que podría tratarse de alguien a quien ya conocía.

—es hora de marcharnos, Martin. Mañana podrás continuar con ese traje, por el momento es mejor que te marches a tu casa a descansar, no te veo muy mejorado desde ayer y estoy a punto de cerrar— anunció el hermano mayor mientras entraba al cuarto que servía como taller.

—De acuerdo—dijo el rubio y obedeció a lo que su hermano le había indicado. Henry salió de la habitación para cerrar el negocio por ese día, ya casi anochecía y Martin dejó aquel elegante traje casi terminado sobre uno de los maniquís. Antes de salir apagó la luz y al hacerlo detrás de él un par de ojos siniestros refulgentes en brillo rojo destellaron en medio de la oscuridad de la que recién se había inundado la habitación. Aquellos ojos aparecieron solo por un breve instante, pero Martin no pudo ser capaz de notarlo. Sin saberlo, el ente maligno volvía a estar tras de él, acechándolo, aguardando hasta que el desafortunado joven rubio estuviese completamente a solas en la intimidad de su casa.

—De pronto, se siente tanto frío— musitó el rubio tras cerrar la puerta para luego cubrirse su propio pecho con sus brazos cruzados por un momento con la intención de apaciguar un poco el frío. Luego se apresuró a tomar su abrigo del perchero, la gélida sensación no cesaba, y entonces se dio cuenta que había olvidado su abrigo en su casa.

—Hace tanto frío, y yo olvidé mi abrigo—dijo el rubio en voz baja, casi no podía evitar tiritar a causa de la fría sensación que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Henry lo miró un poco extrañado, pudo notar que su hermano menor temblaba como si tuviese frío pero lo cierto era que él no lo tenía, de hecho toda la tarde había sido considerablemente templada. De inmediato Henry se acercó a él.

— ¿pasa algo? — inquirió el mayor al estar frente a Martin que se resignaba a volver a casa desabrigado.

— ¿no sientes este frío intenso? — preguntó Martin mirando a su hermano quien vestía una camisa ligera y no parecía sentir lo mismo que él.

—no, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Será acaso que tienes fiebre? — dijo el mayor y se apresuró a tocar la frente de su hermano con el dorso de su mano para cerciorarse que no estuviera sufriendo de fiebre alta, pero al tocarlo su piel no estaba caliente, sin embargo Henry se alarmó de inmediato pues por el contrario la piel de Martin estaba muy fría y estando en la suficiente cercanía pudo notar que su semblante era aún más escuálido del que había tenido en recientes días.

—no tengo nada, a decir verdad creo que me siento mucho más mejorado que antes. Pero tengo demasiado frío— apuntó el menor esbozando una breve sonrisa, la verdad es que su debilidad había disminuido repentinamente y de hecho se sentía más voluntarioso, quizá se debía a que estaba convencido que ahora su casa estaba completamente protegida de todo mal —será mejor que vaya a casa— terminó de decir.

Henry estaba desconcertado, incluso él podía notar que Martin sonaba más enérgico pero por fuera sus ojeras se hacían más evidentes, y no dejaba de tiritar.

—espera, toma esto. Puedes llevártelo, puedes devolvérmelo mañana— dijo Henry luego de alcanzar uno de sus abrigos para prestárselo a su hermano menor.

—Muchas gracias Henry— dijo el rubio agradecido.

—Voy a acompañarte hasta tu casa, no puedo dejar que te marches así— dijo el mayor, serio.

De esa forma Henry lo acompañó en un taxi hasta su casa y se aseguró de dejarlo a salvo hasta el interior de su apartamento.

…

Estar al lado de Martin no era algo que pudiera permitirse hacer todo el tiempo que quisiera. A pesar de que los poderes que le había conferido el infierno eran bastos y que a lo largo de los siglos Richard se había alimentado de toda la energía de sus múltiples víctimas, debía servir antes que nada a sus superiores pues en la jerarquía infernal él no seguía siendo más que un peón de los más grandes señores oscuros. Todavía pertenecía a una baja legión.

No podía permanecer en la Tierra demasiado tiempo. Constantemente debía atravesar los portales del infierno para llegar hasta donde sus amos imperaban y a veces hasta la mayor profundidad donde muchas veces recibía el mandato del primero en la jerarquía, el señor absoluto del averno, el maligno mismo que eones atrás había sido el portador de luz, que esperaba a todos sus súbditos en su trono para darles órdenes. Además, estar en el mundo terrenal le hacía consumir mucha energía, para ello debía lograr apoderarse de más almas, justas o pecadoras, para reclutarlos y traerlos al servicio de sus amos o para hacerlo sufrir en una tortura eterna en el lago infernal de fuego y azufre.

A pesar de seguir siendo un demonio menor de legión, Richard se había ganado un buen lugar en la jerarquía de los peones infernales, después de todo había sido un hombre despreciable en su vida humana hacía casi un milenio. Además, estando vivo había sido condenado a pertenecer a los servicios del infierno tras hacer un pacto con uno de los mayores aristócratas infernales a cambio de poder saciar siempre sus perversas ambiciones y tras su muerte convertirse en un vasallo de las tinieblas.

Aunque no lo quisiera, aquella tarde había sido terriblemente debilitado por la bendición que el sacerdote le había hecho al apartamento de Martin. Aunque esa agua bendita y todos los rezos realmente no le hacían demasiado daño eso no evitaba que le hiciera perder energía además de no poder acercarse a Martin. Por esa razón había sido mejor volver al infierno para recuperarse un poco y rendir algunas cuentas a sus amos, además era un gran punto a su favor el hecho que mientras en la tierra transcurrieran tan solo unas horas, en el infierno en cambio transcurrían semanas y meses. Había ido además con la clara intención de pedir por una protección especial, a cambio de recolectar cientos de nuevas almas para su amo y señor.

Por la noche, podría volver a la Tierra con el favor concedido por su amo, para volver a tomar posesión del cuerpo del rubio que estaba condenado a pertenecerle.

…

Luego de que Henry se marchara del apartamento de su hermano menor, Martin estuvo a solas de nuevo en su sala de estar. Pero ahora todo estaría bien, el mal no podría hacerle daño de nuevo, aunque no podía evitar seguir sintiendo un terrible frío recorrer su cuerpo. Además, no podía evitar recordar aquellas refulgentes imágenes que se habían presentado en su mente como rápidos torbellinos, imágenes que le habían recordar el ultraje que había experimentado entre sueños la noche anterior y que había estado perturbándolo dentro del carruaje durante su recorrido de regreso a casa. Esa había sido la razón por la cual durante todo el trayecto no había conversado demasiado con Henry. Pero decidió mejor pensar que se trataba solo de parte de sus delirios provocados por su recurrente debilidad o quizá por causa del maldito frío que no dejaba de sentir.

Descansó un rato en el sofá, meditó acerca de todo este extraño asunto y observó desde su lugar cada detalle de la sala de estar, pero no logró sentir alguna mala vibra o suceso extraño. Sin duda la bendición debía haber funcionado. Antes de levantarse de su asiento recordó el crucifijo de oro y plata que ahora portaba sobre su pecho. Lo tomó entre sus dedos por un momento para observarlo con detenimiento, a pesar de todo seguía sin estar del todo convencido de haberlo aceptado pero creía firmemente que lo protegería.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya a acostarme—dijo Martin para sí mismo y se levantó del sofá. No dejaba de sentir el frío intenso. No pudo evitar bostezar, de pronto se sentía tan cansado como si no hubiera dormido en días. Con pesadez se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, a pesar de estar convencido de que tampoco ahí lograba percibir mal alguno seguía temeroso de que pudiera estar equivocado.

Encendió el quinqué que estaba junto a su cama sobre su buró, solo para cambiarse la ropa que traía puesta por su pijama de algodón holgado. En cuanto estuvo mudado de ropa cayó rendido sobre la cama, sin siquiera poder ser capaz de apagar el quinqué. Realmente estaba agotado. El quinqué se apagó pronto pues ya no tenía mucho aceite y Martin cayó en profundo sueño de inmediato.

Y de pronto por debajo de su puerta fue adentrándose una espesa neblina de color rojo que comenzó a acumularse justo frente a su cama hasta amasarse y obtener una forma antropomorfa, oscura y traslucida de la cual solo sobresalía un par de ojos rojos brillantes en medio de la penumbra. La figura adquirió finalmente la forma completa del demonio Richard que se rió malévolamente con regocijo en una carcajada hueca, mientras miraba con lascivia al joven rubio que yacía dormido sobre su cama, vulnerable al fin de nuevo a sus deseos.

Finalmente la noche había llegado y podría saciarse a placer con su hermoso cuerpo todavía inexperto y robar así la valiosa energía que su excitación le brindaría.

Richard se acercó a él, comenzó a desvestirlo con desesperación desgarrando todas sus ropas en el acto, pronto sería suyo una vez más. Martin no podía despertar pero casi de inmediato su cuerpo reaccionó y comenzó a quejarse, lo hizo aún más cuando Richard comenzó a sujetarlo con mayor fuerza, toqueteando toda la extensión de su cuerpo ahora desnudo con sus largas y pesadas manos infernales, manoseando toda su piel con osadía descarada, sintiendo de nuevo el contacto de su cálida piel viva con la suya que estaba maldita.

— _¡oh no, está pasando de nuevo! —_ decía Martin entre sueños, en medio de su inconsistente lucidez. Pudo sentir como aquellas manos invasivas seguían acariciando todo su cuerpo con temeridad, pudo sentir de nuevo la aspereza de la lengua gélida de la maldita criatura lamer por todo su pecho, estimular sus pezones y bajar por su torso mientras sus dedos largos comenzaban a introducirse dentro de su entrada, pudo sentir cómo la bestia los hacia girar dentro de él al mismo tiempo que su helada lengua llegaba hasta la punta de su glande. Martin podía sentir como una inevitable erección se alzaba entre sus piernas y como aquel ente seguía dilatándolo para prepararlo y penetrarlo, pero todo siempre era hecho con salvajismo y Martin se ahogaba entre gritos desesperados. Martin no quería ceder a ello, no quería excitarse por la estimulación que estaba recibiendo de aquel demonio, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ineludiblemente ante cada obscena caricia del demonio que estaba violándolo.

El demonio Richard continuó masturbándolo y dilatándolo, continuó mordisqueando cada uno de sus pezones con rudeza, Martin podía sentir sus agudos dientes clavarse en su piel, dolía demasiado, sentía como si aquel demonio tuviera la total intención de arrancárselos y comérselos y luego pudo sentir que los dedos del demonio dentro de él habían sido sustituidos repentinamente por su larga lengua, bífida y gruesa que se abría paso hasta el fondo de su recto, pero ésta vez su lengua no era gélida, ésta vez su lengua ardía y Martin sentía que se quemaba por dentro. La tortura de esta noche no terminaba jamás y aunque Martin tratara de acostumbrarse a la invasión jamás lograba hacerlo. Hasta que finalmente pudo sentir que la bestia había decidido penetrarlo con su descomunal miembro viril, endurecido en una obscena y gruesa erección. Martin pudo observar aún en medio del escenario oscuro aquel monstruoso falo con el cual pronto sería penetrado, pudo darse cuenta que era enorme, realmente no parecía humano y parecía arder en llamas. Pudo imaginar rápidamente el terrible dolor que aquello le causaría, pero no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba bajo su total dominio. No podía moverse a voluntad, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba, su espalda se arqueaba por el placer de la maléfica estimulación y podía sentir su propio miembro gotear, y no podía impedirlo. Pero en medio de su desesperación deseaba ver el rostro de aquel hombre que lo poseía, porque a pesar de las monstruosas formas que tenían sus manos y su obscena erección aún en medio de la oscuridad Martin podía notar perfectamente la silueta de un hombre corpulento, viril, un Adonis que era bastante más grande que él. Quería ver el rostro de ese ente maldito, y su deseo ferviente por verlo eclipsaba su voluntad de rezar para que toda esta cruel tortura terminara.

—ahhhh— gritaba Martin por el placer causado, esta vez sus gritos no eran ahogados, podía escucharse a sí mismo perfectamente aunque a decir verdad no podía estar completamente seguro de que cualquiera pudiera escucharlo, quizá se encontraba atrapado en medio de sus pesadillas sin escapatoria siendo sodomizado de nuevo por ese demonio.

De pronto Martin comenzó a sentir la invasión de la penetración de aquel ser, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el miembro del ser demoniaco volvía a sentirse terriblemente gélido arremetiendo en su interior, llegando hasta el fondo de su ser. El demonio comenzó a embestir dentro de él con una brutalidad tan fuerte que Martin sintió que los huesos de su cadera comenzaban a romperse. El infortunado rubio gritó de dolor al escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, y la bestia no se detuvo. Espantosamente, luego de sufrir tan terrible dolor, Martin se dio cuenta que el miembro de ese demonio que lo penetraba sobresalía bajo la piel de su estómago. Se horrorizó al sentir como aquella bestia lo estaba desgarrando por dentro hasta que la piel de su vientre explotó en una horrible masa sanguinolenta. El rubio pensó que este era el fin, no podía soportarlo más. Su instinto le hizo querer gritar con todas las fuerzas restantes que le quedaban pero de nuevo sus gritos se volvieron sordos, ni siquiera él mismo se podía escuchar. Entonces creyó perder el conocimiento. Pero de pronto volvió a despertar para darse cuenta con enorme sorpresa que su cuerpo estaba entero, intacto y sin ningún dolor, pero desnudo sobre su mismo lecho, portando únicamente el crucifijo de oro y plata que su hermano le había brindado esa misma tarde. Pero ésta vez se vio rodeado de un escenario confuso al cual no podía distinguir su forma, un escenario que no era su habitación, extraño ante la percepción de cualquiera que provocaba perturbación y nauseas pues parecía ser una habitación inundada de manchones de sangre coagulada, huesos y moho, como si se tratase del escenario donde algún desquiciado sádico hubiera perpetrado las más crueles torturas a desafortunadas víctimas de la extinta inquisición. Martin estaba terriblemente angustiado, no podía explicarse qué estaba pasando y aunque su cuerpo estaba intacto después de haber experimentado tan atroz dolor, no podía sentirse tranquilo de ninguna manera. Seguía atrapado en esa maldita pesadilla, seguía siendo juguete del ser demoniaco que lo atormentaba y esto nunca paraba. Entonces comenzó a sentir lo que parecían ser unos tentáculos descarnados rodeando todo su desnudo cuerpo, podía sentir con repugnancia como los tentáculos de aspecto gelatinoso recorrían toda su piel desnuda y como de pronto comenzaban a introducirse por todos los orificios visibles de su cuerpo, comenzando por su desvirgado recto. Martin volvió a sentirse completamente invadido por la desesperación y aunque no quería, comenzó a sentir de nuevo como su miembro se erguía erecto ante la nueva estimulación que uno de los monstruosos tentáculos le provocaba al masturbarlo mientras que el tentáculo que estaba dentro de su recto había comenzado a toquetear su punto interno más sensible, podía sentir el enorme placer que le provocaba aquello aprisionando el punto exacto de su próstata. Pero ni siquiera podía gritar por ello, ni por placer ni por desesperación, no podía gritar porque su boca estaba siendo invadida por otro de los gelatinosos tentáculos que se adentraba por su garganta.

— ¿qué es todo esto, Dios mío? — se preguntaba a sí mismo continuamente en medio de su éxtasis que estaba conduciéndolo cada vez más a la locura. Y la excitación era tanta que casi perdía la razón, sentir tal placer le impedía pensar, pero al menos se sentía lúcido en esta pesadillezca situación onírica.

Entonces pudo sentir que los tentáculos retrocedían, justo cuando había logrado alcanzar una violenta eyaculación tras un liberador orgasmo. Y los tentáculos en medio de la tenue iluminación rojiza se transformaron ante sus ojos en una bestia enorme sin forma conocida, una bestia tan horrible que jamás habría podido imaginar, pero que de inmediato mostró ante él su enorme erección en cuya punta goteaba algún tipo de líquido seminal extraño y purulento. La bestia se acercó de nuevo a él y comenzó a penetrarlo con su monstruoso pene, Martin volvía a sentir que estaba siendo desgarrado por dentro pero esta vez antes de que algo malo sucediera comenzó a sentir la viscosidad del semen derramado de la bestia correr por sus muslos mientras el rubio se sujetaba a su gruesa espalda que estaba llena de gruesas púas que le hicieron daño en los dedos de sus manos en cuanto tuvo contacto con ellos.

La pesadilla jamás terminaba, Martin seguía enajenado por el enorme éxtasis que el ser infernal sin embargo le provocaba, detestaba que a pesar de lo horrible que era todo esto no pudiera evitar sentirse enormemente excitado. Y aunque no tuviera plena razón en su mente, podía preguntarse si el amanecer pronto llegaría. Fuera como fuera tendría que seguir soportando la cruel tortura, que con cada segundo parecía una eternidad.

Cuando las cosas parecían ser aún más terribles de pronto la enorme bestia se transformó gradualmente ante sus ojos. Martin no lo vio de inmediato pues la mezcla del dolor y el placer de ser penetrado de esa vil manera le hacían cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero pudo sentirlo completamente. La bestia se había transformado de nuevo en un hombre, corpulento y hercúleo pero del tamaño normal a un ser humano promedio. Pero éste seguía penetrándolo, poseyéndolo, manoseando cada parte de su cuerpo y mordisqueando sus pezones con frenesí.

Cuando el rubio al fin abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que el hombre poseía un oscuro cabello corto que ahora podía sentir entre las falanges de sus manos, podía sentir los mechones de su oscuro cabello, era cabello sedoso como el de cualquier hombre, y podía sentir la calidez de ese ser humano en contacto con su piel desnuda y excitada. El hombre continuaba penetrándolo con fuertes embestidas, pero ahora toda la crueldad había desaparecido. El acto carnal parecía ser como cualquier otro y ahora Martin podía descubrir lo bien que se sentía estar siendo sometido por aquel hombre hercúleo, y entonces Martin reparó en que el escenario por el cual estaba rodeado había vuelto a cambiar una vez más, ahora se trataba de una elegante habitación que sin embargo distaba mucho de ser la suya. La habitación parecía estar provista de un lujo excesivo pero antiguo, parecía ser la habitación de un rey en su castillo con largos ventanales cubiertos por finas cortinas de terciopelo color carmín. Martin no podía entender por qué de pronto todo se había vuelto tan placentero y diferente pero lo estaba disfrutando, y finalmente el hombre alzó el rostro ante él para mirarlo de frente. Martin vio por primera vez sus ojos de cerca que enmarcaban su atractivo rostro varonil cubierto por una barba incipiente y oscura como su cabello y como la noche que afuera se asomaba con la luna llena asomada afuera de la larga ventana. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran de un azul celeste tan hermoso que Martin no pudo impedir quedar hechizado y sin poder evitarlo se dejó llevar por el impulso de posar su mano sobre una de las mejillas del rostro de aquel hombre desconocido para tocarlo, para sentir la piel de su cara y saber que era real ese hombre que seguía penetrándolo con progresivas embestidas. Martin estaba cautivado por el rostro de aquel señor, lejos había quedado de considerar que se trataba del ente maligno que violaba su cuerpo cada noche, quizá ahora en verdad estaba perdido en sus delirios, la locura quizá se había apoderado completamente de él. Y de pronto el hombre acercó su rostro al suyo para unir sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso que selló el acto carnal en el que ambos alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo derramando sus semillas. Sus labios se separaron un momento para gritar de placer al sentirse liberados de sus orgasmos pero pronto Martin volvió a buscar los labios de éste misterioso adonis moreno y besarlo de nuevo con desesperación. Esto estaba mal, era un pecado mortal dejarse sodomizar por un ente maligno en tan perversas circunstancias, no tenía perdón de Dios, pero el adonis moreno lo volvía loco, lo atraía con desesperación de una forma que no podía explicarse.

—eres tan hermoso, Martin— susurró el misterioso hombre de cabello oscuro y Martin se sintió aún más embelesado por escuchar su varonil voz por vez primera, porque era una gruesa voz masculina y cautivadora, era la masculina voz de un hombre y no la cavernosa voz infernal de una bestia y de nuevo Martin buscó sus labios con desesperación para besarlo apasionadamente. El encuentro de sus lenguas era algo que Martin no había experimentado nunca antes con nadie más y no quería que el delicioso momento terminara. Su lengua con la suya se sentía cálida, deliciosa, no era la misma lengua repugnante y bífida que fríamente había lamido todo su cuerpo, este maravilloso hombre no podía ser aquel mismo maldito íncubo, de ninguna manera.

Decidido, cuando volvieron a desunir sus labios, Martin intentó volver a admirar su rostro varonil. Richard le sonrió con malicia exaltando aún más su atractivo porte masculino, pero pronto hizo girar el pequeño y blanco cuerpo de Martin para hacerlo sentar sobre su regazo. El rubio obedeció con una inevitable expresión lujuriosa en su rostro, y poco a poco comenzó a sentarse sobre la nueva erección del moreno adonis. El rubio comenzó a introducir el falo erecto de su infernal amante dentro de él poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo, era una sensación maravillosa que volvía a unirlos en copulación. Y entonces Martin comenzó a moverse, mientras sentía los dedos del hombre hercúleo intentando invadir la entrada del rubio aún si ya estaba siendo invadida por su imponente miembro. Volvieron a desatar su lujuria desenfrenada, ahora las únicas sensaciones que Martin experimentaba sobre su cuerpo eran el enorme placer de las embestidas del moreno alcanzado su punto interno, la forma en que el hercúleo hombre lo masturbaba con una de sus grandes manos y la sensación apenas fría y metálica del crucifijo que portaba colgando sobre su cuello. Y mientras disfrutaban de su deliciosa dosis de sexo, Martin divisó que justo frente a ellos en la habitación había un gran espejo que reflejaba la unión de sus cuerpos en desenfreno carnal y pudo percatarse que entre el oscuro cabello de su viril amante sobresalían un par de inusuales cuernos, largos, rojizos, enrollados como los de un carnero. Supo entonces que se trataba del mismo demonio, pero nada de esto importó, ahora solo estaba dispuesto a disfrutar esta maravillosa situación onírica tras las terribles pesadillas aunque eso condenara su alma.

…

Martin despertó por la mañana cuando el rayo del sol recién había comenzado a asomarse por la ventana. Afuera se podía escuchar ya el típico ruido cotidiano que hacían los ciudadanos iniciando sus actividades cotidianas de ese día. Martin trató de espabilarse, pero de pronto se levantó de la cama con sobresalto pues acaba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en sus sueños. Al levantarse pudo sentir un dolor punzante entre sus muslos y sus glúteos, y sobretodo sintió un dolor agudo en su entrada, pero no se trataba de un dolor insoportable y de hecho era mucho más soportable a diferencia de todas las anteriores ocasiones en las que había despertado en las mismas condiciones. Se miró a sí mismo frente al largo espejo que tenía en su habitación y observó su cuerpo desnudo donde visiblemente podían notarse enrojecidas marcas de largos dedos sobre su cuerpo, pero al tocar, las marcas no dolían. Volteó a ver su desgarrada ropa que yacía sobre el piso a un costado de su cama, no podía explicarse cómo era posible que una fuerza extraña y sobrenatural pudiera provocarle aquello. Se llenó de temor de nuevo. Luego volvió a mirarse a sí mismo frente al espejo, pocas veces se miraba desnudo pues eso no era correcto, mirar su desnudez o intentar conocerla podría ser una incitación a la perversión sexual y eso era pecado, pero ésta mañana simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía dejar de observar su propio miembro flácido y encogido porque no podía olvidar que la noche anterior en medio de sus sueños había estado erecto por la estimulación que ese ser demoniaco le había hecho. No podía creer que aquello continuara abusando sexualmente de él a su antojo, no podía creer que aquel demonio pudiera copular con su cuerpo porque él era un ser corpóreo hijo de Dios y buen cristiano y ese ser oscuro debía ser solo mala energía de baja resonancia. Pero el dolor físico era prueba fehaciente de que todas esas violaciones a su cuerpo habían sido reales y no podía evitar horrorizarse al recordar las formas horribles en que la bestia se había presentado ante él. Pudo revivir cada una de las horribles escenas y la monstruosa forma inhumana de aquel demonio. Se horrorizó por ello, se sintió sucio, repugnante, con nauseas pero pronto todos sus malestares se aliviaron al enfocar su atención en el crucifijo de oro y plata que llevaba colgado en el cuello. Se acercó de nuevo al espejo y tocó con los dedos de su mano la simbólica cruz sin dejar de mirar su propio reflejo y su cara desconcertada. Entonces tocar aquella cruz le hizo recordar que al final de toda esa monstruosidad había estado con un hombre sumamente atractivo que lo había hecho suyo de una forma maravillosa y cuya voz provocativa muchas veces le susurró al oído cuan hermoso era en medio de su éxtasis. Martin sintió una creciente emoción interna dentro de su pecho al recordar todo aquello, había sido realmente maravilloso, sublime, inigualable. Podía recordar el cuerpo perfecto y fuerte de aquel hombre, podía recordar sus musculosos brazos tomando su cuerpo para luego besarlo apasionadamente y podía recordar su oscuro cabello como la noche entre sus falanges mientras lo envestía placenteramente. Pero había algo que Martin no lograba recordar. No podía recordar absolutamente nada de su rostro, no podía recordar ni sus impactantes ojos celestes ni su varonil barba incipiente. Pero podía recordar perfectamente la forma en que juntos habían alcanzado el orgasmo liberando su eyaculación, podía incluso recordar vívidamente la cálida sensación de aquel hombre liberando su semen dentro de él. Pero todo eso tampoco podía evitar llenarlo de vergüenza, era sodomía y eso era un pecado mortal. Martin sabía que su alma se condenaría al infierno si no se apresuraba a confesarse con un sacerdote aunque le llenara de total vergüenza declarar que no solo había estado teniendo encuentros carnales con un ser demoniaco sino que lo había disfrutado la última vez y que su espíritu casi no podía evitar regocijarse de emoción al recordarlo.

— ¡Esto no puede continuar así! ¡No está bien! ¡No quiero convertirme en un sodomita degenerado y pecador! — se reclamaba a sí mismo. Martin se apresuró a tomar la ducha, se sentía lleno de vergüenza por no poder olvidar la maravillosa experiencia sexual que aquel misterioso hombre le había hecho pasar aun en contra de su voluntad, pero aunque se esforzaba por tratar de olvidar la pesadilla no podía, y tampoco podía recordar su rostro, aunque eso debía ser lo mejor.

Tal vez debía volver a dejar a Henry en el taller esperándolo sin avisar, porque lo que debía hacer ahora mismo a toda prisa era correr al confesionario en la parroquia.

Cuando terminó de bañarse las marcas de las infernales manos habían atenuado considerablemente, ahora eran casi invisibles pero el dolor agudo de su recto persistía. Sin embargo al igual que las otras ocasiones debía disimular que el dolor no lo aquejaba. Se vistió con prontitud y se apresuró a salir de su apartamento para dirigirse a la iglesia. Tomó un taxi tirado por un caballo que lo llevó hasta la iglesia que para ese momento todavía permanecía cerrada.

En cuando estuvo frente a la parroquia pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que alguien lo atendiera. Seguramente el sacerdote principal aún no llegaba, pues era muy temprano todavía y no era día de misas programadas.

El joven rubio permaneció detrás de la verja resignado a tener que esperar por el párroco, pero internamente desesperado porque el padre llegara en cualquier momento y liberar así un poco de su angustia. Lo bueno de todo eso era que desde la mañana al despertar no había sentido alguna mala presencia a su alrededor, ni un solo rastro de un ambiente enrarecido o pesadez en su cuerpo. Se sentía, por el contrario, óptimo enérgicamente como hacía semanas no se sentía desde que esta pesadilla había comenzado, pero estaba completamente seguro de que nada de esto se trataba solamente de una simple pesadilla producto de su imaginación, porque el dolor en su trasero y en sus muslos persistía y se avergonzaba de ello, de haber sido sodomizado por algo que no entendía.

Entonces Martin se dio cuenta de que en una de las pequeñas pizarras que estaban en la fachada de la iglesia anunciaba que ese día la iglesia se abriría hasta el mediodía. Martin se sintió aún más desesperado pues debía esperar por lo menos cuatro horas para ser atendido por el sacerdote.

—será mejor que vaya a la sastrería a avisar y pedir permiso a mi hermano para ausentarme al mediodía y venir al confesionario— dijo para sí mismo, todavía mirando irresoluto aquel anuncio.

Caminó por la acera hasta la esquina para atravesar la otra calle. No tomaría un taxi, caminaría hasta la sastrería y quizá de esa forma podría reflexionar sobre todo el asunto que lo atormentaba y así terminar de arrepentirse de haber disfrutado del placer causado por la violación del ente maligno. En la calle cada vez concurría más gente, algunos apresurados en sus propias actividades matutinas, el anunciante del diario daba las noticias locales acerca de algunos asuntos políticos de la ciudad, debates de algunos funcionarios. Martin lo escuchó mientras pasaba junto a él, pero no estaba interesado, nunca le había gustado inmiscuirse en los asuntos mundanos y frívolos de los hombres, su vida estaba sólo dedicada a su propia fe católica y a su altruismo con el prójimo y un ser de otro mundo no iba a despojarlo de ello. Continuó su camino sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar y recordar sus monstruosas vivencias y de nuevo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la lujuria desatada, las manos fuertes de aquel hombre explorando temerariamente todo su cuerpo desnudo, sus dientes mordisqueando sus pezones hasta hacerlos enrojecer y él ahogado entre fuertes gemidos de placer al sentirse penetrado por él.

— _debo apartar esos malditos pensamientos perversos de mi mente, ni siquiera es algo real, y es pecaminoso. Un hombre no debe conocer en carne a otro hombre porque es antinatural, no hay fin de concepción, la sodomía es aberración, y sobretodo un hombre no debe conocer el pecado de la carne con alguien que no pertenece al mundo terrenal. Debo disipar todo esto de mis recuerdos—_ se recriminaba a sí mismo en sus propios pensamientos mientras continuaba caminando por las calles empedradas. Pero no lograba olvidarlo, cada detalle, cada sensación, cada gemido de placer, y volvía a revivir vívidamente cada uno de los momentos, pero jamás lograba recordar el rostro del extraño hombre. Y de esa forma continuó tan enfocado en sus propias remembranzas que en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por dos carruajes tirados ambos por dos corceles. Pero su imprudencia no detuvo su camino y su cavilación, incluso aunque los choferes de los taxis le reclamaron por no estar atento por donde caminaba. Martin solo se había limitado a ignorarlos, en otras circunstancias nunca lo habría hecho porque uno de sus mayores principios era arrepentirse de su imprudencia y anteponer a los demás antes que a él. Pero ahora estaba demasiado trastornado.

De pronto sintió que por más que se apresuraba no lograba llegar a casa de su hermano y decidió echar a correr chocando inevitablemente con varias personas que caminaban sobre la misma acera pero en sentido contrario lo cual en algún momento le hizo detenerse por un instante y entonces alzó la mirada hacia donde se podía escuchar la conversación de algunos señores fuera de un gran establecimiento. De alguna manera su atención se enfocó en aquellos señores aglomerados, los cuales vestían elegantemente trajes de etiqueta desde esa hora de la mañana con sombreros de copa alta y finos bastones, y mientras el rubio se acomodaba un poco el abrigo que se había desaliñado al chocar con alguien uno de los elegantes hombres se giró hacia él para verlo. Martin estaba a una considerable distancia de donde se encontraban los caballeros, pero pudo darse cuenta de que ese hombre que había girado para ver hacia donde estaba él era sumamente atractivo. Martin sintió su corazón exaltarse, el hombre le provocó de inmediato una atracción inminente, era demasiado guapo, gallardo, y extrañamente le resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde podría conocerlo. Inmediatamente pensó que quizá se trataba de un cliente usual de su sastrería o quizá de un buen cristiano que asistía a la misma iglesia que él en misa cada domingo, pero lo descartó porque no tenía tiempo para pensar en banalidades, eso también era malo para un futuro novicio como él. El elegante hombre entonces enfocó su vista sobre el nervioso joven rubio y Martin se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo pero pronto se escabulló de entre la gente y salió corriendo del lugar, debía llegar lo más pronto posible con su hermano en lugar de dejarse llevar por la galanura de aquel desconocido caballero, Ese caballero de gran porte inglés era Richard, el mismo demonio que lo había poseído hasta saciar su deseo carnal. Martin no lo sabía.

…

Martin logró llegar al fin a casa de su hermano. No se había abierto aún la sastrería pero para esa hora de la mañana seguramente Henry no tardaría en hacerlo. Martin tomó un poco de aire antes de llamar a la puerta de su casa para recuperarse luego de toda la agitación provocada por tanto correr y por toda su preocupación. Llamó a la puerta, su hermano abrió de inmediato y lo recibió con un poco de sorpresa, Martin jamás llegaba demasiado temprano a la sastrería, mucho menos cuando ésta todavía no estaba abierta.

—Martin, buenos días. ¡Que sorpresa! — saludó el hermano mayor denotando en su rostro su extrañeza de verlo.

—Buenos días hermano— dijo el menor todavía agitado.

—Pareces muy agitado— comentó Henry.

—sí, he estado corriendo desde algunas calles atrás. Pero no es algo de cuidado solo quería llegar lo más temprano posible porque…quiero pedir permiso para ir más tarde a la iglesia— dijo el menor.

—Eso si es extraño. No es día de misa o de actividades ahí—dijo el mayor.

—sí pero…ha llegado el momento de comenzar mi proceso para ingresar al seminario.

Henry lo miró con mayor desconcierto, todo seguía pareciendo demasiado confuso y repentino, pero le creyó. Luego Martin continuó.

—bien, será mejor que comencemos ahora mismo con el trabajo, hay trajes que terminar— dijo el menor y luego de eso juntos abrieron la sastrería como cada mañana.

…

Para el mediodía Henry le dio permiso a su hermano menor para salir hacia la iglesia. Martin no le había dicho que su verdadera intención era ir a contarle al sacerdote, bajo secreto de confesión, acerca el incubo que lo acechaba. Henry no sospechó nada, además Martin lucía considerablemente mejorado físicamente e incluso casi podría jurar que en rostro se notaba una indudable expresión de satisfacción. Aunque eso era inusual en su hermano menor, eso era mucho mejor que verlo demacrado y débil por enfermedad.

Martin fue conducido a la iglesia poco después del mediodía llevado por un taxi. Para su fortuna cuando llegó pudo encontrar la verja de la iglesia abierta dando paso a cualquier feligrés que deseara entrar. Cuando Martin entró al patio principal pudo encontrarse de inmediato con algún novicio asistente del cura quien le indicó que el sacerdote podía recibirlo. Cuando Martin entró a la iglesia encontró de inmediato al sacerdote y lo saludó de forma respetuosa y solemne. Luego le dijo que su deseo era confesarse.

Ambos se adentraron más en la iglesia. Martin siguió el paso del sacerdote a lo largo del corredor y luego hacia el altar pasando entre la separación central de las bancas. Al estar dentro del sagrado templo se podía sentir una inminente paz que hacia algunas semanas el rubio no había podido tener fuera en su propio entorno, porque dentro de la iglesia aquella fuerza maligna que lo perturbaba no podía seguir haciéndolo, no podía si quiera acercarse al bendecido recinto. Martin se sentía aliviado físicamente, en ese lugar de rezos recurrentes no se sentía despojado de su energía vital, pero su mente seguía recordando todas esas monstruosas pesadillas de las que había sido víctima cada noche y debía decírselo al sacerdote cuanto antes, debía soportar su vergüenza.

—oh espera hijo, creo que hoy guardé mi sotana en la otra gaveta. ¿Podrías esperarme aquí? No tardaré mucho— dijo el padre con voz calma y mirada serena dirigida hacia el joven rubio.

—de acuerdo, no hay problema, esperaré aquí— dijo Martin en respuesta, aunque lo cierto era que por dentro el miedo volvía a invadirlo irremediablemente y no sabía por qué, ya que se suponía que estando dentro de un sitio tan bendecido como la iglesia debía sentirse completamente a salvo de todo mal que intentara acecharlo.

—No tardaré demasiado, ya vuelvo— redundó el sacerdote y luego se encaminó hacia otro pasillo que conducía hacia su oficina pasando por uno de los confesionarios.

Mientras tanto, Martin irresoluto solo observó como el anciano se alejaba hasta que al perderlo de vista finalmente se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas, en la primera fila justo frente al altar.

—Esto simplemente no puede ser, señor—musitó el rubio hablando hacia el altar donde imágenes de santos y vírgenes se alzaban gloriosos iluminados por la luz del sol que entraba a través de los enormes vitrales.

Martin intentó enfocar su atención en la belleza del arte de los vitrales y las esculturas de los santos, pero no podía tranquilizarse del todo. Sus manos unidas se movían inquietamente al mismo tiempo que sus piernas también lo hacían, porque aunque intentara eludirlo y aunque por el momento se encontrara dentro del sagrado templo no podía dejar de pensar que afuera el peligro de aquella fuerza sobrenatural que desconocía volvería a acecharlo en cualquier momento, sabía que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, estaría esperándolo para volver a acosarlo en cuanto tuviera el primer pie fuera del terreno de la iglesia. Y no quería tener que enfrentarlo más.

—calma, debo tranquilizarme. Esto debe terminar, sea lo que sea. No puede seguir pasando esto señor, por favor protégeme de esto— imploraba entre rezos el joven futuro novicio, tratando de exaltar su fe para enfrentar al ente maligno.

El sacerdote había tardado ya diez minutos en volver, para Martin parecía casi una eternidad a pesar de sentirse protegido en ese lugar, porque necesitaba pedir su ayuda cuanto antes, necesitaba hablar con él acerca de lo que había estado ultrajándolo cada noche y tenía que hacerlo ya o sabía que podría perder la voluntad de contarlo si dejaba pasar demasiado tiempo. Se sentía acorralado en su propia incertidumbre.

Algunos breves minutos después el anciano sacerdote al fin regresó e hizo pasar a Martin al confesionario. Tras decir las palabras que darían inicio a la confesión, Martin arrodillado estaba decidido a hablar de esto.

—Debo contarle todo esto padre, no puedo postergarlo más— musitó el rubio joven con ambas manos unidas y entrelazadas.

—Cuéntame por favor hijo, no tengas miedo— dijo el cura dispuesto a escucharlo con atención.

Martin dudó antes de comenzar su relato, y en ese justo momento a su mente volvieron como una ráfaga las imágenes pecaminosas de su deliciosa lujuria desatada con aquel ser infernal la noche anterior y sin poder evitarlo recordar todo eso aunque fuese momentáneamente provocó en él una inesperada reacción en su entrepierna. Su miembro se había endurecido repentinamente, la cremallera de su pantalón comenzó a aprisionarlo, pero no podía liberarse de ello y mucho menos en ese sagrado lugar en el justo momento en que estaba a punto de abogar por la indulgencia divina. Seguramente esto era otra más de las provocaciones del maligno para hacerlo pecar.

— ¿qué sucede? Te has quedado mudo mucho rato— dijo el padre extrañado. Martin luchaba por controlar la incómoda situación que aprisionaba cada vez más dentro de su pantalón. Debía encontrar una rápida salida, pero su mente estaba traicionándolo, de pronto ya no se sentía lleno de toda esa voluntad que lo había traído hasta aquí, de pronto sentía que confesar algo tan absurdo como ser hostigado por un incubo no tenía real importancia. Tal vez la confesión a un viejo sacerdote no le ayudaría del todo a recuperar su alma de las garras de esa bestia, tal vez confesarlo a un viejo sacerdote como él solo le haría recordar que estaba pecando mortalmente al volver a recrear en su mente una y otra vez cada terrible encuentro sexual. Entonces desistió.

—oh nada padre, es solo que…estoy consternado. La verdad es que me siento demasiado vulnerable a los placeres mundanos y no quiero terminar cayendo en el pecado. Es por eso que he decidido ingresar al seminario cuanto antes— dijo el rubio sucinto, sereno y trémulo.

Martin decidió no revelar nada sobre las infernales violaciones en su confesión. Lucharía contra el ente maligno él solo, antes que llenarse de vergüenza de decir que lo disfrutaba y que de hecho su mente le incitaba gradualmente a volver a repetirlo. Se negaba a sí mismo que deseaba volver a tener un encuentro erótico tan maravilloso como el vivido la noche anterior.

Al terminar la confesión el padre le dio su penitencia de una serie de rezos y le dio la bendición con la señal de la cruz.

Luego acompañó al joven para comenzar el proceso de novicio. A partir de ese día comenzaría los trámites para emprender su verdadera formación en el sacerdocio.

…

Por la tarde, Martin se encontraba de nuevo trabajando en la sastrería familiar a lado de su hermano. Le había contado que finalmente había hecho su registro para comenzar con su formación sacerdotal y que debía mudarse cuanto antes al monasterio. Henry se sintió feliz por escucharlo decir eso aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía triste porque Martin tendría que retirarse de su labor en la sastrería familiar en la cual lo había estado acompañando durante tantos años. Pero todo prosperaría porque ellos siempre pedían por la bendición de Dios. Henry le deseaba lo mejor.

Y como ese sería su último día para laborar en el negocio familiar, Martin trató de desempeñar su último trabajo con mayor esmero. Era realmente reconfortante para él que precisamente ese día habían terminado de confeccionar algunos trajes y sobretodo recién había acabado los últimos detalles de ese mismo traje tan elegante que había estado admirando el día anterior. Todavía se preguntaba quién podía ser el caballero que lo había encargado, y se preguntaba si el traje podría lucirle tan bien como ahora se encontraba puesto sobre el maniquí. Pero no podía detenerse a admirarlo demasiado pues ese día estaba indicado que el caballero iría a recogerlo.

—Martin, el caballero que nos encargó el traje negro azulado ha llegado por él. ¿Puedes traerlo? — indicó Henry justo cuando Martin había estado admirando el elegante traje.

Martin obedeció a su petición y guardó rápidamente el traje en una caja, el joven rubio siempre tenía la habilidad para hacer lucir elegantes los trajes incluso al empacarlos. Tomó la caja con cautela y la llevó hasta el aparador y la caja donde el elegante caballero que lo había encargado esperaba.

—Aquí está— anunció el joven rubio hermano menor con todo y la caja en mano. Y al alzar la mirada vio al elegante caballero que aguardaba, era un hombre sumamente atractivo, con todo el fino porte inglés y con sombrero de copa alta. Era el mismo hombre que había visto esa misma mañana, era Richard quien lo miraba con su penetrante mirada provocativa. Martin estaba sorprendido, cautivado, embelesado. Pero no podía recordar ni en el rincón más recóndito de su subconsciencia que ese elegante hombre varonil era el íncubo maldito.

…..

 **Nota:** bien al fin actualicé este fic luego de una eternidad xD

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, prometo que intentaré actualizarlo mucho más pronto, pero he de decir que si me retraso tanto es porque tengo muchos fics que actualizar x3

Como sea, espero que disfruten esta historia siniestra y oscura. Y agradezco mucho por todos sus comentarios y kudos owo


	3. Pesadilla sexual

**Capítulo 3—Pesadilla sexual**

…

—oh, muchas gracias joven— pronunció aquel guapo y elegante hombre de cabello oscuro y misteriosos ojos celestes agradeciendo al rubio joven Martin cuando éste le entregaba en mano el esplendoroso traje empacado.

Y aunque había sido solo un breve instante, Martin había quedado inmerso en su profunda mirada en la que de inmediato se había sentido extrañamente atrapado.

—no hay que agradecer, es un gusto, señor— dijo en respuesta el rubio, timorato.

El elegante señor le sonrió con afabilidad y acomodó la caja con el traje contenido entre sus brazos mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia de respeto. Y aunque Martin no lo admitiera, internamente no podía salir todavía de su arrobamiento.

—Ah, Martin, este distinguido señor es Lord Richard Porter, distinguido miembro de la Cámara de Lores de Londres— explicó Henry sonriendo respetuoso hacia el caballero.

Martin casi no podía salir de su enajenación, el elegante hombre que estaba justo frente de él era demasiado atractivo y sin duda se trataba del mismo que había visto esa mañana. Además algo dentro de su mente le decía que ya lo había conocido antes.

Y antes de que Martin se diera cuenta, el elegante caballero extendió su mano hacia el rubio para saludarlo.

—Encantado de conocerlo— saludó el hombre de pelo oscuro.

Martin respondió aunque con cierta torpeza y se apresuró a estrechar manos con él.

—ah, el gusto es mío, como dije antes, señor— dijo el rubio al tiempo que sus manos se estrechaban por primera vez, y al hacerlo, Lord Richard le sonreía con más énfasis.

—me alegra mucho al fin poder conocer al hermano menor del señor Henry— dijo Lord Richard con voz suavizada.

Martin no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco ante su comentario, y porque su sonrisa perfecta era indudablemente seductora.

—le había contado un poco sobre ti, Martin. Lord Richard se ha vuelto un cliente muy asiduo en las últimas semanas— explicó Henry sensato.

—Ah, ya veo, no sé qué decir, es solo que me enaltece que un distinguido señor como usted haya decidido elegir ser cliente de una sencilla sastrería como la nuestra— dijo el rubio humildemente.

El elegante señor volvió a sonreír hacía el rubio con su característica elegante pillería.

—oh, bueno, no hace falta que un lugar sea ostentoso para que fabriquen trajes de excelente calidad, justo como vuestra sastrería. A decir verdad, desde el primer momento en que vi esta sastrería y me percaté de sus trajes en el aparador quedé maravillado con el trabajo que realizan, y pude comprobarlo en cuanto adquirí el primer traje. A partir de entonces he estado ansioso por comprar uno nuevo cada ocasión especial, justo como ahora— comentó el elegante señor Richard.

Y al escucharlo hablar con esa voz grave y varonil, Martin sintió que su arrobamiento se incrementaba mucho más. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tanto, y era la primera vez que escuchaba una voz tan cautivante como aquella. Y aunque lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que no era bueno caer en un placer tan frívolo como ese, podría ser algo pecaminoso.

—pues…me alegra mucho que haya descubierto nuestro trabajo y que le cause gran satisfacción, señor— comentó el rubio sensato.

—y no tenga duda de que continuaré adquiriendo aquí mis trajes, joven Martin— dijo el hombre cabello oscuro con seductora entonación y su sonrisa hacia el rubio se volvió lánguida de nuevo. Martin sintió una extraña sensación placentera en su estómago, como el revoloteo de mil mariposas dentro. Se sintió de pronto como un crío de instituto.

—ah, pues no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que mi hermano y sus nuevos asistentes continuarán haciendo un excelente trabajo— dijo el rubio, soslayando ésta vez un poco la mirada.

En ese momento el rostro de Richard se tornó ciertamente incrédulo.

— ¿a qué se refiere? — cuestionó Lord Richard un poco confuso.

—bueno, es que debo decirle que justamente hoy es el último día de trabajo de mi hermano Martin aquí en la sastrería. Mañana se mudará al monasterio a iniciar su formación al sacerdocio— explicó Henry.

Aunque el demonio Richard sabía bien que Martin tenía el deseo de ingresar al seminario, no había adivinado hasta ese momento que su claustro comenzaría tan pronto. Ahora que al fin había logrado materializarse en forma humana frente a Martin justamente cuando éste se marcharía hacia el monasterio, no representaba ventaja para él. Él no podía entrar a acecharlo en un sitio sagrado como ese tan fácilmente.

—oh, ¡vaya! No lo sabía. Pero…me alegra saber que está dispuesto a seguir su vocación…— comentó Lord Richard sin perder la elegancia de sus palabras pese a su sorpresa.

Martin sintió ruborizarse un poco de nuevo. Todo en ese hombre le inquietaba y le atraía sobremanera, de una forma que simplemente no lograba explicarse y temía no poder controlar frente a los presentes.

—sí, justamente por eso no puedo seguir postergando esto y aunque en verdad amo el trabajo aquí en la sastrería, lamento no poder continuar trabajando aquí al lado de mi hermano. Pero como lo comenté antes, estoy seguro de que todo marchará muy bien y nuestra sastrería podrá seguir complaciéndolo con todo gusto en la confección de sus trajes, señor— expuso el rubio.

En ese momento Lord Richard se acercó un poco más a él, dando un par de pasos al frente, sin dejar de posar su seductora mirada sobre él.

—bueno, pues ni hablar. Deseo que todo vaya muy bien en su formación como sacerdote, joven Martin. Si su vocación es esa entonces debe seguirla, Es realmente admirable, pues para la mayoría de los hombres, el celibato no es algo fácil de mantener— comentó el peli-oscuro, seductor pero ligeramente mordaz. Para Martin incluso sus palabras satíricas parecían tentadoras. Pensó que sin duda, Lord Richard debía ser un hombre disoluto.

Además, Martin sentía que no podía quitarse de encima esa maliciosa mirada suya.

— ¡por supuesto! Pero también existe una minoría, en la cual tengo el atrevimiento de incluirme, donde no nos importan ni nos seducen los placeres mundanos— respondió el rubio tajante pero medroso.

Pero Lord Richard no estaba dispuesto a terminar ahí la conversación, porque hablar al fin de frente con su mejor víctima y provocarlo de esa forma le divertía sobremanera. Lord Richard volvió a sonreír con una sonrisa de lado. Internamente reía con ironía.

— ¿de verdad no le importan los placeres mundanos? — inquirió el elegante hombre con voz provocativa, mirándolo con asecho. Y en ese momento, Martin tuvo la momentánea percepción de que al pronunciar aquello, el elegante hombre había relamido sus labios con una extraña lengua que no era humana. Pero pronto aquella efímera ilusión desapareció, y entonces Martin consideró que solo había sido un producto más de su imaginación.

—soy un hombre recto, quiero ser instruido para servir a Dios y a la iglesia y no puedo caer en provocaciones tan banales— respondió el rubio con firmeza.

Richard rió internamente de nuevo con sagacidad. Cada vez que el rubio insistía en mantenerse casto lo hacía oler mucho más delicioso. En ese momento, tal vez si no hubiera sido porque Henry se encontraba a lado de ellos, aquel demonio se habría lanzado sobre el rubio para tomarlo entre sus brazos y volver a hacerlo suyo, justo ahí, en medio de todos esos finos trajes.

—ah, bueno. No me gustaría seguir insistiendo. No quiero que crea que soy un cretino, joven Martin— se excusó el elegante Lord con respetuosa reverencia y luego volvió a acomodar la caja con el traje entre sus manos con la intención de marcharse del lugar.

—no se preocupe— respondió el rubio con queda voz.

—muchas gracias por tener el traje a tiempo, señor Henry. Volveré pronto a vuestra tienda. Espero que pasen muy buena noche— dijo Lord Richard mientras extendía su enguantada mano de nuevo hacia Henry para despedirse por esa noche. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia el joven Martin para hacer lo mismo, aunque internamente la emoción que ello le causaba era totalmente diferente.

—Joven Martin, fue un gran gusto conocerlo— dijo el elegante hombre de pelo oscuro mientras Martin respondía y estrechaba de nuevo su mano con la suya, que estaba cubierta con un fino guante blanco de seda. Sin embargo, aunque Martin no lo admitiera, el contacto se sentía frío. Y además, en ese momento al tener la mirada del Lord Richard tan cerca sobre él pudo encontrarse una vez más con la cercanía de sus ojos azules que resultaban ineludiblemente impactantes.

—Espero que el traje le cause plena satisfacción— pronunció el rubio sucinto pero tratando de sonar entusiasta.

—oh, gracias, y yo espero que pronto cuando asista a la misa del domingo, pueda tener el honor de escucharlo oficiarla por usted mismo. No dude que estaré ahí— afirmó el peli-oscuro sonriente y luego se dio media vuelta para salir del establecimiento. Afuera lo esperaba sobre la calle un elegante carruaje negro, que era tirado por un par de bellos corceles azabaches.

—Qué extraño señor…—expresó el joven Martin cuando al fin se escuchó como el carruaje partía.

—Jaja, bueno, sí tienes razón, Lord Richard es un hombre muy distinguido y además de un porte muy atractivo, lo cual no es usual tener en nuestra sastrería. Estoy seguro de que por eso es que te ha causado tal impresión, pero no me parece ser más que un hombre común como cualquiera— comentó Henry.

—bueno, como sea, creo que no tendré que topármelo de nuevo puesto que me iré al monasterio mañana mismo— dijo el rubio más serio.

—suenas como si no quisieras volver a verlo. ¿Realmente te ha impresionado mucho ese hombre? — inquirió Henry confundido.

—No, no es eso, era un simple comentario— dijo el joven tratando de zanjar la situación. No quería dar indicio alguno de que verdaderamente la presencia de aquel extraño caballero le inquietaba sobremanera.

Y luego de eso el rubio se marchó a su apartamento para comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

….

Al llegar a su apartamento el gran terror volvió a invadirlo, a pesar de que hasta ese momento no había vuelto a experimentar ninguna extraña sensación sobrenatural. Sin embargo, tampoco podía olvidar todo lo que había experimentado en los últimos días, no podía olvidar ni una sola de las terribles alucinaciones que lo perturbaban entre sueños mientras su cuerpo era abusado sexualmente por algún ente desconocido. Martin había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello que violaba su cuerpo era algo que realmente existía, al menos en otra dimensión, y no era solo algo creado por su imaginación, y sabía que debía tratarse de un ente de oscuridad, pero sabía que no podía seguir combatiéndolo solo. Para su fortuna, esa sería la última noche que pasaría en su infausta vivienda en soledad. Al día siguiente todo el tormento lleno de depravación terminaría y él entregaría su vida a Dios. Su alma se salvaría de la condenación.

Se vistió con su pijama para dormir cuando terminó de empacar sus maletas. Los muebles permanecerían ahí, Henry se haría cargo de rentar la vivienda mientras él permanecía en el monasterio, lo cual estaba considerado se prolongaría durante varios años.

Y cuando al fin estuvo recostado sobre la cama, casi en cuanto se cubrió con las cobijas, Martin se sintió inmerso en un profundo sueño. No había podido darse cuenta si había sido capaz de apagar el quinqué que estaba sobre el buró, cuando su consciencia se perdió entre sueños. Y a pesar de que en ese momento ya no era capaz de controlar lo que su mente comenzaba a crear, pudo sentirse de inmediato presa del miedo porque sabía lo que a continuación estaba a punto de pasar.

—oh, no… ¡ni siquiera esta noche puedo librarme de esta pesadilla! — comentó el aterrorizado rubio para sí mismo dentro de su sueño mientras a su alrededor todo parecía oscuro. Aunque él no lo quisiera sus pies lo obligaban a caminar de pronto por un extraño sendero, y bajo sus pies tras cada paso sólo se podían escuchar el ruido de las hojas secas crujir. Supo que se encontraba caminando en medio de un espeso bosque, cuya única fuente de luz era la esplendorosa luna llena que se veía entre las ramas secas de los altos árboles y pudo escuchar también el sonido de la fauna nocturna y pudo sentir también la brisa fría chocar contra la piel de su cara. Supo en ese momento que pese al ambiente, estaba vistiendo elegantemente, de una forma poco usual a como acostumbraba vestir siquiera en ceremonias importantes. Reparó que nunca antes se había visto vestido con tal galanura y por un momento se preguntó cómo podría verse a sí mismo frente al espejo vestido de esa manera. Y sus pies no se detuvieron, continuando así caminando hasta una gran casa que se encontró de pronto en medio del espeso bosque.

Desde la fachada, Martin pudo darse cuenta de que aquella casa de aspecto gótico tenía una enorme verja negra y siniestra entre las sombras de la noche y que en la casa se veían algunas de sus ventanas iluminadas en su interior. Sintió que su temor incrementaba y no podía explicarse nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero sus pies no se detuvieron hasta que al fin estuvo justo en los escalones principales de la siniestra casa que lo conducían al umbral.

Al llegar ahí, se abrió frente a sus ojos la enorme puerta cuyas bisagras rechinaron al abrirse, sonando tan fuerte que denotaban que sin duda no habían sido aceitadas en un largo tiempo.

Martin seguía perplejo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, por el panorama, por su vestimenta de etiqueta noble y por la casa en la que ahora mismo estaba ingresando sin saber la razón. Y estando en el interior fue recibido por un sombrío mayordomo, larguirucho y de aspecto demacrado. Martin notó que sus manos eran tan delgadas y largas que parecían ser las manos momificadas de algún muerto, y después de eso simplemente no quiso alzar la cara hacia él para no encontrarse con su inhumano rostro.

Y mientras todavía estaba siendo presa de su infundado temor, de pronto una grave voz masculina lo llamó desde el final del recibidor, haciendo sonar eco en su voz, debido sin duda a que el sitio era muy amplio.

—Joven Martin, es un enorme gusto recibirlo aquí en mi morada— comentó aquella voz masculina. Martin se giró rápidamente hacia él para verlo. A pesar de que la iluminación del lugar no era muy buena en ese lugar, pudo percatarse de que la silueta de aquel hombre le resultaba sumamente familiar. Además al escuchar su voz era indudable saber de quien se trataba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Martin se sintió petrificado. ¿Por qué Lord Richard tendría que estar dentro de sus extraños sueños?

—ah…yo…—masculló el rubio timorato.

En ese momento el elegante hombre que lo estaba recibiendo se encaminó y se acercó hacia él. Y al tenerlo suficientemente cerca, su rostro pudo ser bien iluminado por la luz del candelabro y Martin se cercioró que efectivamente se traba de Lord Richard.

—no te preocupes, eres totalmente bienvenido en mi casa— comentó el elegante y atractivo hombre de pelo oscuro. En ese momento estaba tan cerca de Martin que el rubio casi podía percibir su respiración a pesar de la considerable diferencia de estaturas, y al intentar soslayar la mirada sus ojos no podían evitar posarse sobre su pecho que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos, un pecho que parecía tan firme y masculino a pesar de que estaba cubierto por una sofisticada y fina corbata.

Y en ese momento, Martin pudo sentir como el elegante hombre de pelo oscuro posaba su mano sobre su espalda y la acariciaba un poco mientras le sonreía con malicia.

—ah, la verdad es que…no sé qué está pasando, no sé qué es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Y no sé qué es lo que está pasando— musitó el rubio quedamente, soslayando la mirada, intentando dar un paso atrás y alejarse del incomodo momento.

Pero justamente antes de que pudiera intentarlo, el elegante Richard lo detuvo y volvió a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, y para sorpresa del rubio, Lord Richard tomó su mano entre la suya alzándola hacia su rostro para besarla con reverencia.

—por favor, lo invito a tomar algo en mi humilde morada, joven Martin— dijo Lord Richard después de besar su mano con suavidad, alzando una seductora mirada hacia él.

Martin se sintió mayormente intimidado y de forma inconsciente asintió con la cabeza a su invitación.

Pronto caminaron hacia la lúgubre sala de estar y mientras avanzaban por el corredor, Martin podía sentir como el elegante Lord Richard rodeaba su cintura con osadía, y Martin no podía hacer nada para impedírselo, era como si su cuerpo no reaccionara a lo que su mente ordenaba.

A pesar de que todo parecía demasiado real, Martin sabía que se trataba sin duda de un sueño y deseaba que pronto terminara. No podía dejar de sentir miedo, lo único que lo reconfortaba era que a pesar del lúgubre aspecto de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, no era una terrible pesadilla como todas las que había experimentado en los últimos días.

En un momento, Martin se vio sentado en la elegante y antigua sala de estar justo al lado del elegante Lord Richard, quien vestía con una opulenta moda de hacía por lo menos un siglo atrás. En ese momento, Martin reparó que la ropa que él también estaba usando era probablemente tan antigua como esa.

—espero que le guste este vino, es de muy buena cosecha— comentó Lord Richard mientras seductoramente también alzaba su copa frente a él.

Martin no podía explicarse por qué había aceptado tomar esa copa de vino con él. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, y lo estaba disfrutando.

De pronto se vio inmerso en una amena charla con el elegante Richard, a pesar de que no podía estar del todo consciente de qué estaba tratando aquella charla, era como si el tiempo a su alrededor tuviera un curso anormal o como si estuviera sumergido en una especie de efecto de alguna droga. Pero estaba gozando de todo, porque todo en el Lord Richard lo seducía, todo en él lo cautivaba, desde su fino porte y su afable sonrisa hasta la forma en que mecía la copa de vino en sus dedos.

—es usted muy interesante, Lord…Richard— comentó el rubio mientras extrañamente acaba de darse cuenta que estaba sufriendo algunos efectos de la alucinada borrachera. Todo era parte de su sueño, después de todo.

Y mientras Lord Richard volvía a sonreírle con seducción se acercó de pronto más a él y suavemente le quitó la copa de vino de su mano. Martin no opuso resistencia, y se dejó llevar por su placentera cercanía hasta que de pronto comenzó a sentir los labios del guapo Lord posándose sobre los suyos, que poco a poco comenzaron a besarlo con paulatino furor.

Martin no sabía que estaba pasando, pero pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que estaba experimentando la misma sensación que había tenido la noche anterior, y la noche anterior a esa, en realidad estaba experimentando la misma sensación placentera que había estado experimentando cada noche y no podía detenerlo, ni tampoco lo deseaba porque cada beso de este hombre lo embriagaba de placer.

Pronto sintió como la lengua del galán peli-oscuro se sentía helada mientras se tocaba con la suya en medio de aquel pecaminoso beso. Martin sabía que nada de eso estaba bien, no podía creer que estaba disfrutando de algo tan vil, algo tan inmoral como la sodomía brindada por un ser infernal en medio de una depravada situación incómoda era algo que estaba condenando su alma al infierno cada vez más, sobretodo porque además él mismo estaba a punto de entregar su vida al sacerdocio. Pero simplemente no podía detenerse, en medio de su confundida mente existía una dualidad que luchaba por equilibrar para bien. Por una parte quería detener tal depravación, por otra quería continuar hasta el final y volver a experimentar el mismo éxtasis que el demonio le había hecho sentir como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho nunca.

De esa forma, Martin permitió que el elegante Lord Richard continuara apoderándose de su boca en ese frenético beso libidinoso y homosexual, mientras sentía placenteramente el cobijo de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y sus manos temerarias comenzando a acariciar obscenamente bajo sus elegantes ropas, palpando su excitada piel. Hasta que el calor del éxtasis endureció su miembro en una erección inevitable. Y cuando Martin se dio cuenta, su cuerpo ya se encontraba sometido por el adonis moreno, sobre una enorme cama cubierta con sábanas de seda.

No podía creer que estuviera pasando de nuevo, estaba siendo sodomizado por el mismo demonio masculino que tanto había disfrutado de su cuerpo a placer causándole tortura y sufrimiento en las últimas semanas, o quizá habían sido meses, había perdido la cuenta, pero no había olvidado ni una sola de aquellas noches de entrega carnal. Sin embargo ahora todo el contexto resultaba diferente, ésta vez el delicioso sexo no lo estaba llenando de tormento, el demonio no lo estaba torturando con horridas alucinaciones ni con monstruosas torturas. Ésta vez, el adonis demoniaco lo estaba poseyendo en su total forma humana y a pesar de que Martin podía sentir una sensación gélida cada vez que su enorme hombría erecta entraba dentro de él, también podía sentir perfectamente que el cuerpo del seductor hombre de pelo oscuro se sentía verdaderamente como el cuerpo de cualquier humano.

—aahhhh…— gemía de placer el rubio al sentir las embestidas del demonio Richard al penetrarlo con desenfreno, y arqueaba su espalda con cada ataque que se adentraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero Martin seguía sin poder explicarse qué estaba pasando. Pese al gran placer, deseaba que todo terminara pronto.

—eres mío Martin, y seguirás siendo mío por la eternidad…— decía Richard entre gemidos mientras seguía embistiendo dentro de él y mientras su manos, ahora mostrando unas largas garras, acariciaban obscenamente todo el cuerpo del rubio que se estremecía por experimentar tanto placer —te perseguiré a donde quiera que vayas, a la luz del día y en la oscuridad de la noche, durante tus sueños. Serás mío para siempre, y cada noche tomaré tu cuerpo a placer. Sé lo mucho que lo disfrutas, no puedes eludirlo, no quieres dejar de sentirlo— continuó gimiendo el monstruo y arremetiendo dentro de él.

Richard no había perdido su forma humana en ningún momento, seguía siendo un vigoroso adonis hercúleo mientras sometía al rubio a su antojo sobre esa enorme cama, pero en un momento cuando Martin sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax pudo percatarse de que de la cabeza del demonio de pelo oscuro sobresalían de pronto un par de cuernos de carnero. Y mientras Richard arremetía con mayor frenesí dentro de él, Martin pudo notar sus ojos refulgentes en medio de la tenue oscuridad de la habitación.

Cuando la semilla de ambos fue liberada, por un extraño impulso, Martin se abrazó de él, descubrió cuan placentero también era aferrarse a su fuerte espalda de esa forma, y cuan placentero era sentir las manos masculinas del ente maligno abrazarlo por la cintura mientras sus bocas volvían a besarse con desesperación.

Martin consideró que había cedido finalmente a los deseos pecaminosos de aquel demonio, y que esto lo convertía en su amante, como ya lo había sido cada noche.

Sabía que eso estaba muy mal. Su perturbada mente se negaba a aceptarlo, pero su cuerpo respondía lo contrario. Y de esa manera continuaron disfrutando de otra dosis de desenfrenado sexo durante el resto de la noche.

—ahhh, Richard…— gritaba el rubio de placer aferrándose a las sábanas de seda al sentir la gélida invasión de su monstruoso miembro, penetrándolo en diferentes posiciones.

Hasta que la mañana llegó, el sol estuvo a punto de salir y el excéntrico y delicioso sueño sexual terminó.

…

Martin despertó poco antes de que comenzara a amanecer. Afuera el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, pero podía alcanzar a escucharse ya que varias personas habían comenzado a realizar sus actividades cotidianas en la calle.

Al intentar incorporarse, Martin se percató que esa mañana estaba experimentando la misma sensación de dolor punzante en su trasero, y pudo notar que su ropa estaba manchada con su propio semen. Sabía que tener ese tipo de reacciones no era absolutamente algo bueno, y era mucho peor después de haber sido causada por un sueño húmedo tan depravado en el que había involucrado al elegante Lord Richard que había ido a recoger un traje a su sastrería familiar.

Hasta ese momento, Martin no logró recordar aquellos cuernos que había visto en el demonio Richard mientras lo poseía, ni tampoco recordaba sus exactas palabras al decir que sería suyo por la eternidad. Pero podía recordar todo el resto del sueño, y sobretodo podía recordar con detalle todo el delicioso sexo que habían tenido juntos.

Martin sabía que su locura estaba sobrepasando los límites, se sintió muy sucio de pensar que su mente había creado tal fantasía con tan distinguido señor que pese a que lo había impactado sobremanera con su atractivo, recién había conocido la tarde anterior.

El rubio estaba tan impactado por ello que casi se había olvidado que en medio de su sueño había corroborado que el guapo Lord Richard era el mismo demonio que lo había ultrajado durante muchas noches. Pensó también que todo eso era solo parte de su imaginación.

Corrió rápidamente a tomar una ducha, para limpiar su cuerpo y su deshonra, y bajo el agua corriente de la regadera notó que las marcas de manos demoniacas, largas y con garras enormes, habían vuelto a aparecer por todo su cuerpo. Estaba sintiéndose cada vez más trastornado. Pero en su mente casi no podía quitarse la imagen del atractivo y fuerte hombre que lo había poseído en sueños de esa forma, así como tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que era el mismo guapo y distinguido Lord Richard.

— ¡esto no está bien, la sodomía no está bien! — se recriminaba a sí mismo una y otra vez. No cabía duda de que debía marcharse de esa casa maldita cuanto antes y enderezar su camino hacia el bien.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, tomó su equipaje y lo hizo subir al carruaje que lo llevaría al monasterio. Antes de partir, el joven rubio se detuvo por un momento para observar su ahora antigua vivienda por última vez, donde no volvería en un largo tiempo. No pensaba volver a pisar esa casa en mucho tiempo ni tener que volver a ser sodomizado por aquel ente maligno.

Finalmente el carruaje emprendió su marcha hacia el monasterio, tal y como Martin se lo había indicado al chofer. Y mientras recorrían el camino, la nostalgia lo invadió y lo hizo reflexionar.

—tal vez…el maldito ser maligno me ha hecho imaginarme al señor Richard. No puedo encontrar mayor explicación— decía el rubio para sí mismo, tratando de justificar sus lujuriosos sueños.

El carruaje continuó su camino hasta que al fin luego de media hora de recorrido, llegaron al fin al monasterio.

Martin descendió del carruaje y fue ayudado por el lacayo a llevar su equipaje hasta el interior del edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los novicios. El sacerdote de nombre Anthony, rector y encargado del monasterio, lo recibió con amabilidad y le indicó cuál sería su habitación, la cual quedaba casi al fondo de entre las demás. Martin acató cada una de sus indicaciones respetuosamente, realmente estar en ese lugar le hacía sentir una gran tranquilidad y sabía que pese a que ahora debía vivir mucho más modestamente de lo que lo había hecho siempre, esto era lo mejor y debía continuar su camino hacia la formación al sacerdocio.

—cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes dónde encontrarme, hijo—dijo el padre —por favor, tómate el tiempo que necesites para instalarte. Cuando termines, puedes venir conmigo y te indicaré los itinerarios, la hora de la cena, las misas y las clases por su puesto.

Martin sonrió con afabilidad.

—De acuerdo, señor— respondió el rubio y luego de eso se metió a la que sería a partir de ahora su nueva habitación. Estando dentro y tras cerrar la puerta, Martin observó con detenimiento el interior. Se dio cuenta que todos los muebles de ahí eran verdaderamente muy sencillos, algo contario a los que él mismo había adquirido para amueblar su apartamento, y eso de cierta forma lo hizo sentirse culpable, porque supo que todo ese tiempo a pesar de haber sido siempre un buen devoto cristiano había disfrutado vivir con ciertos lujos banales. La nueva cama donde dormiría a partir de ahora era de una madera muy sencilla, nada comparada a la suya que estaba hecha con excelente artesanía y madera fina y por su puesto tampoco nada comparada a la enorme y lujosa cama que había aparecido en sus sueños la noche anterior, la misma en la que se había entregado al desenfreno carnal a aquel hombre guapo, hercúleo y de cabello oscuro.

—ah…¡no debería recordar tales sueños pecaminosos! ¡Mucho menos en un sitio como este! — se recriminó a sí mismo tratando de despejar ese lúcido sueño de su mente. Y aunque se esforzó para no pensar más en ello, casi no lograba conseguirlo y por el contrario, el sexual sueño volvía a representarse vívidamente en su mente una y otra vez, a tal grado que en ese momento casi estaba a punto de causarle una vergonzosa erección aprisionada bajo su bragueta.

Pero finalmente el rubio logró deshacerse de ello cuando afuera escuchó las voces de algunos novicios caminando por los pasillos. A pesar de ser un sitio donde el silencio era primordial, supo que seguramente las paredes de las habitaciones también eran muy delgadas y que eso le impediría tener una total privacidad. Pero así era mejor, así no podría volver a caer en el pecado de la lujuria y ceder la tentación de cometer algo que siempre se había negado a hacer pese a la gran necesidad manifestada, masturbarse a sí mismo.

Después de recuperar un poco de entereza, el rubio terminó de desempacar sus pertenencias. A decir verdad había decidido no traer demasiadas cosas consigo, de hecho muchas de sus cosas había decidido donarlas a la caridad. Debía vivir una forma mucho más modesta, lejos de las frivolidades mundanas, y eso incluía la ropa y los objetos personales. De todos modos sabía que a partir de ahora se vería obligado a vestir el mismo hábito color marrón que todos los novicios vestían por igual y no podría salir del monasterio salvo muy contadas ocasiones.

Cuando el joven rubio terminó de poner orden en su nueva habitación, salió de ésta y se encaminó por el pasillo. Buscó con la mirada por el lugar para ver si se podía topar con alguno de sus nuevos compañeros, pero no fue así. Supuso que quizá había comenzado la hora en que todos tenían una actividad simultánea, después de todo además de su formación en el sacerdocio en el seminario todos los novicios debían cumplir ciertas obligaciones cotidianas dentro del monasterio. Realmente se sentía emocionado por realizar algunas de esas actividades, seguramente en ese lugar además de estudiar ampliamente teología, podría también aprender buenos oficios como la orfebrería, la realización de pan o el cuidado del huerto.

Martin se había olvidado por un momento del mal y la culpa que lo atormentaban, se sentía entusiasmado en gran medida y de esa forma decidió bajar hacia el primer piso donde podría encontrarse con el padre Anthony que le indicaría el itinerario.

En ese momento en su rostro no podía desdibujarse una sonrisa de animosidad, algo que sin embargo nunca había sido demasiado característico de un chico tan serio y tímido como él. Pero el inicio de su nueva vida lo entusiasmaba.

— ¡oh, lo siento!— se excusó el rubio cuando sin querer tropezó con un clérigo que se encontraba caminando un poco apresurado por el pasillo principal del primer piso.

—No hay problema hijo—pronunció el sacerdote, que vestía sotana sobre su hábito de color perlado —creo que he sido yo el distraído después de todo— dijo el hombre alzando la mirada hacia el joven nuevo novicio.

— ¡ah, permítame ayudarlo! — expresó el rubio tratando de recoger un libro que se había caído de las manos del sacerdote al tropezar.

Martin se lo devolvió en las manos y entonces alzó la mirada hacia él. Esa fue la primera vez que las miradas de ambos se encontraron entre sí y Martin descubrió que en los ojos celestes del clérigo se hallaba una piadosa serenidad.

— ¡gracias muchacho! Por cierto, eres nuevo aquí. ¿Hoy es tu primer día? — comentó el sacerdote sonriendo afable para él. Martin se sintió un poco ruborizado y se dio cuenta que el clérigo era bastante joven, quizá solo algunos años mayor que él.

—sí, justamente acabo de llegar e instalarme. Creo que mañana comenzaré con mi formación— explicó el joven rubio.

—bien, pues ¡bienvenido! Yo soy el padre Benedict, el guía espiritual de este recinto, estaremos viéndonos continuamente por estos pasillos— dijo el sacerdote presentándose al fin y extendió su mano hacia el joven rubio para estrecharla con la suya.

— ¡oh, magnífico! Me alegra mucho conocerlo, padre— expresó el rubio animoso y se sintió inmediatamente curioso por indagar un poco acerca de él, un sacerdote tan joven —ah, y disculpe mi gran atrevimiento pero…imagino que no hace mucho se formó como sacerdote. ¡Es que es tan joven!— expresó el rubio sin contenerse.

El padre Benedict sonrió con más intención, casi a punto de soltar una risita, pudo notar que el nuevo novicio era un chico entusiasmado y no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo iniciando el seminario hacía unos años.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido. Aunque debo decir que quizá no soy tan joven, estoy en los treinta y tres años y hace pocos años me formé en el sacerdocio, aunque a decir verdad comencé muy joven. Y a partir de ahí me dediqué con gran esmero a esta vocación, pero hace no mucho que volví de un extenuante curso en Roma, en el Vaticano— explicó el clérigo con modestia, aunque hablar de sus logros le hacía sentir cierta vergüenza porque temía sonar presuntuoso, sobre todo con un nuevo chico como el rubio Martin.

Pero Martin no dejaba de mirarlo y escucharlo con sumo interés.

— ¿en verdad? ¡Eso suena muy bien! Adquirir conocimientos en Roma debe ser un privilegio y un honor— comentó el rubio.

—Sí, a decir verdad fui porque deseaba especializarme en algo que ya no muchos sacerdotes están dispuestos a hacer en estos días— expuso el sacerdote, cuyo cabello oscuro estaba bien peinado hacia atrás.

— ¿algo que no están dispuestos a hacer? ¿De qué cosa podría tratarse? — inquirió el rubio curioso por saber.

—el exorcismo, la demonología, y como liberar a los hijos de Dios de esos entes malignos— comentó el clérigo al fin, ésta vez con una entonación más seria en sus palabras.

Y al escucharlo decir todo aquello, la sonrisa entusiasta del joven Martin se desdibujó un poco. Internamente se sintió aprisionado por un extraño sentimiento de consternación pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir un extraño alivio, una especie de esperanza de que tal vez debía recurrir a algo como eso para deshacerse del demonio íncubo que tanto lo atormentaba.

— ¿pasa algo malo, hijo? — cuestionó el sacerdote preocupado por la repentina seriedad del joven novicio.

—ah, no, nada. Es solo que…realmente he quedado muy impresionado— comentó el rubio con voz baja y tímida mirada.

—realmente tu semblante cambió de un momento a otro— comentó el padre Benedict.

—no es nada, se lo aseguro— dijo el rubio —y bueno, siento dejarlo pero debo irme, el padre Anthony me espera— terminó de decir y sin más se encaminó de nuevo por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia donde el padre principal se lo había indicado.

Martin caminó con paso apresurado a lo largo de todo el corredor hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Aunque no lo admitiera, en ese momento se sentía terriblemente lleno de vergüenza pues pensar en hacer un exorcismo sería una forma de liberarlo del incubo que lo violaba cada noche, pero una parte de su mente le clamaba que ciertamente eso no era algo que realmente quisiera. Y se sintió condenado al pecado por eso. Pero no se lo contaría a nadie.

…..

De esa forma Martin comenzó su formación como sacerdote. El padre Anthony le había dado las indicaciones, las reglas del lugar y el itinerario y Martin había sido presentado ante sus nuevos compañeros novicios esa misma noche durante la cena. Fue la primera vez que Martin se sintió plenamente en compañía, quizá porque a pesar de que en el lugar se guardaba respetuoso silencio, se veía rodeado de mucha más gente de la que estaba acostumbrado entre los cuales además de sus compañeros en formación sacerdotal se encontraban los cocineros, los sacerdotes instructores, el jardinero, y un extenso etcétera. Martin no estaba nada acostumbrado a ello, él siempre había estado únicamente en compañía de su hermano mayor y de las breves visitas de sus clientes a la sastrería familiar. Todo esto resultaba muy bueno para él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse de pronto invadido por la nostalgia. Mientras degustaba la modesta cena que le habían servido, se preguntó si todo en el negocio había marchado bien ese día, era el primer día que no trabajaba ahí al lado de su hermano y también se preguntó si por alguna razón aquel elegante Lord Richard había decidido volver a la sastrería esa tarde. Pero al recordar la gallardía del Lord Richard y los sueños lujuriosos que había tenido con él volvió a llenarse de vergüenza. Pensó que quizá ya era momento de volver a instar por penitencia.

Durante esa víspera de la noche, el joven Martin pudo conocer a muchos de sus nuevos compañeros durante y después de la cena, que aunque había sido modesta había sido realmente deliciosa. Pudo darse cuenta que los novicios eran muchachos muy tranquilos, podía notarse en cualquiera su vocación y eso le hizo sentir por primera vez empatía con alguien que pensaba y deseaba tener lo mismo que él, un servicio a la iglesia y al prójimo.

Pero el tiempo corría y la noche caía, el momento del día que más temía. A pesar de que en el ambiente se podía respirar la paz, Martin no podía evitar sentirse temeroso de que la hora de dormir llegara, sobretodo porque a pesar de que siempre había tenido el hábito de dormir muy temprano tal parecía que en el monasterio debían ir a la cama incluso más temprano. Martin verdaderamente quería tener fe en que al fin nada malo ocurriría esa noche, no quería sentirse presa de su pánico y mucho menos deseaba ser presa de aquella bestia con aspecto de hombre ultrajando su cuerpo, haciéndole experimentar mil sensaciones de placer carnal, penetrándolo hasta el fondo de su ser al tiempo que le causaba una masturbación esplendida. No podía evitar recordarlo todo vívidamente y no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara cada vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que en su mente volvía a aparecer todos esos placenteros momentos, Martin sentía la misma presión en su bragueta, y la forma en que sus pezones se endurecían también bajo su camisa. Pero siempre tuvo la suficiente voluntad para evitar liberar esas pecaminosas sensaciones en el baño.

Al fin Martin estuvo dentro de su dormitorio de nuevo, pasaría su primera noche ahí. La sensación de estar ahí era totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido en su propio dormitorio en su apartamento donde sentía la maldad dispersada en el aire. Antes de dormir, el joven rubio rezó sus oraciones. En este nuevo y sencillo dormitorio podía percibir una gran tranquilidad, pero todavía temía que en cuanto se recostara sobre la cama se viera de nuevo inmerso en un profundo sueño que lo conduciría a la pesadilla.

Descubrió que no fue así, en cuanto se cobijó con las mantas por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió la enorme pesadez en sus ojos que cada noche lo obligaban a cerrarlos y perder la consciencia de inmediato. Ésta vez pudo cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad y nada malo ocurrió y poco a poco concilió el sueño con normalidad. En cuando su mente se llenó de sueños, no experimentó ningún aspecto sobrenatural. Su mente no creó imágenes siniestras, confusas, lúgubres ni la presencia demoniaca de ningún hombre asaltándolo sexualmente. Sin embargo en sus sueños no pudo evitar aparecer lo que él mismo inconscientemente deseaba ver, Lord Richard estuvo de nuevo presente en sus sueños.

—gusto encontrarnos de nuevo, joven Martin— pronunció el elegante Lord mientras besaba su mano con caballerosidad.

Martin se sintió grandemente emocionado dentro de la situación onírica, y respondió a su acto de caballerosidad.

—siempre es un gusto volver a verlo, señor— musitó el rubio en respuesta.

De esa forma en sus sueños, Martin y el Lord Richard entablaron una amena charla que a la mañana siguiente el rubio no pudo recordar. Tampoco recordó que hubiera sucedido a eso algo extraño o grotesco, ni tampoco recordó que se hubiera desatado otro encuentro sexual, pero pudo recordar sus labios besando los suyos.

Había sido un sueño extrañamente placentero, casi romántico. Por la mañana no hubo rastro de violencia en su cuerpo, ni una marca, ni un rasguño. Martin supo avergonzado que incluso ya se había acostumbrado a ello, ver a este ente masculino se había vuelto algo usual en su vida pero esta noche al fin no había ocurrido en forma de pesadilla.

— ¡gracias Dios! ¡Por alejar esta entidad maligna de mí!— expresó el rubio hincado frente a su cama luego de despertar. Aunque por dentro no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado porque nada libidinoso con el ser demoniaco había vuelto a ocurrir, sintió una especie de congoja, pero de ninguna manera lo admitiría.

Y en los días posteriores nada maligno volvió a aparecer en sus sueños, ni siquiera la imagen del distinguido Lord Richard. Todo parecía indicar que aquel hombre y aquellos sueños nefastos se habían extinguido, habían desaparecido de la misma extraña forma en que había comenzado.

Y Martin continuó con su vida.

…

Transcurrieron cerca de cuatro meses desde que Martin había ingresado al seminario. Durante todo ese tiempo su cuerpo y su espíritu se habían recuperado considerablemente del tormento que el incubo maldito le había infringido durante tantos días.

Martin había llevado con esmero y rutinaria disciplina cada uno de sus deberes y actividades. Estaba aprendiendo bastante en clases y el desempeño de nuevos oficios. En el taller de sastrería sirvió mucho a sus compañeros para la confección, pues él ya hacía mucho había aprendido el oficio en su negocio familiar. Y cada vez que estaba en dicho taller, no podía evitar pensar en el Lord Richard.

A pesar de que durante todo ese tiempo no había sido víctima del ser demoniaco, no podía dejar de pensar si realmente podría existir una posibilidad de que hubiera una conexión entre sus pesadillas y el extraño señor elegante, y si todo podría volver a suceder en sus sueños algún día.

Y aunque ahora todo estaba aparentemente mejor en su vida, desde el momento en que había conocido al padre Benedict, se había interesado en aprender mucho respecto a los exorcismos. Aún era muy novato, Martin sabía que a pesar de que siempre había sido un chico muy devoto de su iglesia todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer para terminar el seminario y convertirse en sacerdote, pero eso no impedía que en la biblioteca del monasterio leyera con avidez cada libro relacionado a los exorcismos y la demonología. Y mientras leía inconscientemente deseaba poder encontrar algo que hiciera referencia a aquello que lo había ultrajado y sodomizado cada noche.

Hasta que al fin, el joven rubio encontró en un viejo libro una amplia descripción acerca de los íncubos y los súcubos, los demonios sexuales que habían atemorizado a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemoriales. Supo de inmediato que esa era la perfecta explicación de su problema. Todas las características encajaban.

—los demonios masculinos, de aspecto hercúleo, sumamente atractivo, ultrajan a sus víctimas sexualmente cada noche…sus víctimas suelen ser mujeres de naturaleza pura…—decía el rubio bajito mientras leía aquel viejo libro.

No pudo evitar sentir una terrible vergüenza al leer cada párrafo, y al ver el arte que ilustraba las viejas páginas medievales. Los dibujos referentes a los íncubos mostraban a demonios musculosos y gallardos, Martin imaginó inevitablemente a Lord Richard como ese demonio, como había aparecido frente a sus sueños sodomizándolo, haciéndolo suyo a placer. Pero disipó tales ideas pecaminosas de su mente de inmediato. Y tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había sido un íncubo y no un súcubo el ente que lo había acechado.

—Joven Martin…— susurró de pronto la voz ya familiar del padre Benedict, acercándose a él y haciéndolo sobresaltar.

— ¡ah, padre!— expresó el rubio tras ser sorprendido, y como un acto reflejo cerró rápidamente el libro.

—ya es muy tarde para que continúes aquí, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación si no quieres recibir el regaño del padre Anthony— dijo el padre Benedict.

—ah, sí, de hecho estaba a punto de marcharme. Es solo que…me quedé atrapado por la lectura— explicó el rubio avergonzado, intentando tapar con su brazo la portada del libro para que el padre Benedict no lo notara. Pero el padre Benedict que era ya un experto en demonología podía distinguir perfectamente aquel libro y sonrió un poco al ver la vana intención del rubio de hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

—veo que estás muy interesado en la demonología— dijo el padre atinadamente. Martin se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir tratando de ocultar el libro y su intención por indagar en el tema y dio un breve suspiro.

—sí, sé que hace no mucho inicié en mi formación sacerdotal aquí…pero realmente es un tema que me interesa…incluso, tal vez me gustaría ser como usted— comentó el rubio timorato, tomando el pesado libro entre sus manos para llevarlo al estante correspondiente.

El padre Benedict volvió a sonreír afable, el comportamiento tímido pero decidido del rubio siempre había llamado mucho su atención desde aquel primer día en que se habían conocido al tropezar por el corredor.

—muchacho, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de esto. Es cierto que hace no mucho iniciaste el seminario pero puedes leer de esto si así lo deseas. Y por supuesto, en cuanto estés preparado me encantará ayudarte en esta especialización— dijo el padre Benedict benevolente, mientras tocaba uno de los hombros del rubio para transmitirle su total apoyo.

Martin se sintió un poco aliviado de saber que contaba con el apoyo de un respetable sacerdote como el padre Benedict, aunque la forma en que Benedict había posado su mano sobre su hombro le inquietaba de cierta forma. Martin no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por eso, aunque pensó que tal vez se debía a que se sentía apocado por la autoridad de un experto exorcista como él que había ido al Vaticano a aprender y especializarse en ello.

—bien, será mejor que me retire ahora mismo. Creo que en efecto es muy tarde y ya debería estar rezando mis oraciones para antes de dormir— dijo el rubio tras dejar el pesado viejo libro en el estante de vuelta, y soslayando la mirada para no tener que mirar demasiado de frente al sacerdote.

—Descansa hijo— dijo el padre con sonrisa afable y sin más el joven rubio se marchó de la biblioteca.

Ésta sería otra noche de plácido sueño. Pero, aunque no lo admitiera ni siquiera para sí mismo, Martin comenzaba a extrañar a aquel ente maligno.

…

Martin hizo sus respetivos rezos como cada noche frente a su cama justo antes de dormir. Ya no sentía temor, desde que aquel ente maligno había dejado de acecharlo el miedo en él se había disipado poco a poco y ahora casi no estaba presente en su mente a pesar de que cada día recordaba vívidamente las horribles imágenes a las cuales había sido sometido en sus profundas pesadillas, aquellas grotescas imágenes donde su cuerpo era torturado, desgarrado, ensangrentado y sobretodo sodomizado. No podía comprender por qué nada de eso lo perturbaba más, pero agradecía a Dios porque al fin había encontrado paz en su alma.

Pero paz no era lo que precisamente tenía, porque seguía deseando volver a experimentar tal placer con ese hombre, aunque sabía que era pecado y en in contadas veces se había confesado, omitiendo los verdaderos detalles, solo con el único fin de pedir por penitencia.

Esa noche durmió plácidamente, comenzaba a acostumbrarse ahora a ello. Había sido otra noche común, su vida podía volver a consagrarse totalmente a Dios.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de tomar el desayuno en compañía de sus compañeros, el joven rubio novicio debía ensayar cantos gregorianos con sus compañeros. Se le había dado muy bien el estudio de latín y griego antiguo y aunque todavía no dominaba ninguna de dichas lenguas muertas, bien podría comenzar a practicar los cantos gregorianos. Hacía un par de días había comenzado con la clase de canto, pero a decir verdad estaba mucho más familiarizado con ello desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pues siempre había escuchado con admiración los canticos en la iglesia desde que era muy joven. Tenía fe y confianza en que todo marcharía bien y al comenzar a practicar sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su gran dedicación.

Durante el ensayo, que duró un par de horas, la iglesia permaneció abierta, aunque no se estaban oficiando misa alguna. Pero alguno que otro feligrés podía ingresar sin problemas a los asientos o incluso acercarse hasta el altar para hacer oración por sí mismos. Sin embargo, Martin no prestó demasiada atención a eso, su atención parecía concentrarse únicamente en perfeccionar su dominio en los cantos gregorianos, realmente quería dar lo mejor de sí. Pero en algún momento, el joven rubio sintió que alguna mirada pesada se posaba sobre él, al voltearse no pudo ver a nadie. Creyó que todo había sido sólo producto de su imaginación, una errónea percepción. Pero esa misma sensación continuó teniéndola a lo largo de todo el ensayo. Tal vez sus demonios internos estaban tratando de jugarle mal una broma, tal vez esta era parte de la dura prueba que Dios le estaba poniendo, o una especie de remordimiento porque para sus adentros no podía dejar de pensar en el delicioso sexo sodomita que había tenido en sueños.

La tortura psicológica continuó a lo largo del día, Martin siempre sentía que una extraña mirada lo acechaba a cada momento, pero jamás podía encontrar a nadie cerca. Todo era producto de su perturbada mente, quizá debía encontrar una penitencia mayor a sus pecados, algo que limpiara sus sucios pensamientos. Y cada vez que el joven rubio creía que aquella mirada lo acechaba por la espalda de forma casi impúdica, a su mente volvían las horridas imágenes del sexo desbordado en la extraña habitación onírica, de las manos masculinas explorando con descaro todo su cuerpo desnudo que reaccionaba al exquisito placer de su virilidad penetrándolo.

— ¡No, esto no está bien!— decía el rubio para sí mismo una y otra vez cada vez que la mente se le llenaba de esos mismos pensamientos, y sacudía su cabeza como si con ello pudiera hacer que todo en sus recuerdos se disipara.

La tortura psicología continuó perturbándolo durante los siguientes días, era constante e impredecible, pero no era algo tan malo como las pesadillas que había experimentado aquellas noches de onírica sodomía. De todos modos, esto casi estaba volviéndolo loco, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos no podía deshacerse de ello en absoluto.

—seguro esto es un castigo divino porque no puedo olvidarme de aquello— pensaba para sus adentros el rubio novicio a cualquier hora del día, en cualquier lugar, mientras degustaba la cena o incluso mientras lo instruían para aprender lo primordial a la hora de oficiar una misa.

Tal vez era hora de asistir con el guía espiritual de la iglesia, el padre Benedict podría ser el más indicado para ayudarlo a aliviar un poco su pesar, aunque todavía no estaba del todo dispuesto a admitir que un incubo estaba siendo la culpa de todos sus males desde hacía tiempo.

—padre, necesito contarle algo, pero deseo que sea bajo secreto de confesión— dijo el rubio al padre Benedict cuando había asistido a su oficinal personal.

El padre Benedict lo miró con extrañeza, pero sensatamente decidió ayudarlo, además al ver la preocupación en su rostro supo que el rubio novicio realmente requería su ayuda.

—Está bien, hijo, ¿quieres ir ahora al confesionario?— inquirió el padre Benedict.

El joven Martin asintió y de esa manera fueron hacia dicho sitio.

—padre… ¿cree que esté bien no poder olvidar ciertos sueños pecaminosos con un ser infernal?—se atrevió a decir el rubio al fin en medio de la confesión, después de redundar un poco en otros temas antes de llegar al tema central que lo atañía.

El padre Benedict se sorprendió sobremanera al escucharlo decir aquello, era algo que realmente no esperaba escuchar del tímido novicio, un chico que parecía ser demasiado puro, incluso mucho más que cualquiera.

—Ah…bueno, es difícil olvidar aquello que ha causado gran impacto en nuestras vidas, sea algo bueno o algo malo— dijo el padre desde el otro lado del confesionario que lo dividía del rubio.

Las breves palabras del padre, causaron un impacto inminente en el joven novicio. En un momento no pudo evitar decidir si lo que le había estado violando había sido bueno o malo. Como buen cristiano sabía que era sumamente perverso y que ensuciaba su alma, pero su lado egoísta no dejaba de hacerlo recordar lo bien que la había pasado experimentando tan delicioso sexo desenfrenado. Lejos de que la confesión lo ayudara, estaba haciéndolo sentir mucho más pecador.

— ¿qué pasa, hijo? Te has quedado callado mucho tiempo— musitó el padre.

—No, es solo que verdaderamente estoy consternado y no sé qué hacer— dijo el rubio timorato y con la cabeza gacha, el padre Benedict casi no había logrado escucharlo.

—Entonces…cuéntame más acerca de esos sueños— dijo el padre.

—bueno pues…debo confesar que…he vivido muchas pesadillas recurrentes hace algunas semanas, en las que fui sometido por una entidad maligna, un demonio masculino se apareció en mis sueños cada noche mientras viví mis últimos días en mi antiguo apartamento. Por fortuna desde que ingresé a este recinto no he vuelto a tener tales pesadillas, pero no puedo dejar de recordar todos esos malos sueños— comenzó por decir el rubio con timidez, era la primera vez que realmente hablaba demasiado de ello y realmente le estaba costando un gran trabajo llegar al punto principal y llamarlo como era debido, pero no podía decirle que ese demonio no era uno cualquiera sino que era un íncubo, un demonio sexual.

—bien y dime, ¿sabes qué tipo de ente maligno era? ¿Podrías describírmelo? — indagó el padre Benedict deseoso por saber y encontrar la manera de ayudarlo, él más que nadie conocía sobre los seres infernales.

Pero en ese momento, Martin volvió a desistir de revelar toda la verdad. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—era…un…demonio con forma humana, un hombre atractivo y persuasivo…muy elegante, pero también adquiría monstruosas formas mientras me torturaba en habitaciones extrañas— dijo el rubio irresoluto, no podía llegar a narrar la parte donde dicho ente maligno comenzaba a abusar sexualmente de su cuerpo.

El padre Benedict lo escuchaba con suma atención, pero sabía que el rubio no estaba contando toda la verdad, sin embargo no era su afán persuadirlo de revelarle todo de una forma tan abrupta si no lo deseaba.

—ya veo…y ese ser ¿qué tipo de torturas hacia contigo?— inquirió el padre con seriedad.

Martin se mordió ligeramente los labios, como si con ello su boca se sellara para impedir revelar la entera verdad, y sintió un escalofrío extraño atravesar todo su cuerpo. La pesadez de una mirada invisible volvió a sentirse sobre él.

—Desgarraba mi cuerpo…eso…lo hacía…sobre mi propia cama— masculló el rubio con vacilación, ahora deseaba más que nunca terminar con la confesión.

El padre Benedict lo miró con mayor extrañeza.

— ¿sobre la cama? Bueno, creo que necesito más detalles. Seguro que si fue un sueño recurrente que se repitió tanto tiempo y es algo que no puedes olvidar, puedes describirme más— insistió el sacerdote.

—no…lo siento. No puedo recordar más. ¿Podría darme una penitencia ahora? — pidió el rubio un poco desesperado. No quería continuar hablando de ello ni un minuto más, sobretodo porque en ese momento mismo dentro de su mente volvían a materializarse las imágenes lascivas, el desenfreno sexual con aquel adonis demoniaco, sus masculinas manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo al hacerlo suyo y su lengua probando cada parte de su piel desnuda, adentrándose en su entrada dilatada, probando la punta de su goteante glande.

El padre Benedict se sintió mucho más extrañado por la repentina actitud del rubio, pero supo que para él había sido suficiente y aceptó su petición.

—de acuerdo, te la daré hijo, y también te daré mi consejo. Si dichos sueños no han vuelto a presentarse, es mejor que enfoques tu mente en tu camino hacia Dios para olvidarlo todo. Olvidar todo te devolverá la serenidad a tu alma. Y si esos sueños vuelven a presentarse, no dudes en acudir a mí para auxiliarte— dijo el sacerdote.

Martin asintió dubitativo y luego de recibir la penitencia se retiró del confesionario para ir al altar y comenzar ahí sus plegarias asignadas.

…

Frente al altar, el joven novicio se sintió de nuevo en paz, sobre todo después de rezar sus oraciones. Sin embargo no podía eludir volver a tener la extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba.

A la mañana siguiente, desde muy temprano, se oficiaría la misa del domingo. Se había asignado que para ese día, los novicios cantaran los cantos gregorianos, con motivo de la celebración del santo patronal.

A pesar de que Martin era demasiado novato en dicha participación, se le había asignado un lugar en el coro y con entusiasmo se subió al palco junto a sus compañeros y todos juntos comenzaron a cantar cuando se les indicó.

Martin estaba muy concentrado en su actividad, esa mañana se había congregado mucha más gente de la usual con motivo de la fiesta patronal, entre los asistentes había feligreses de todo tipo, algunos de vestimenta sencilla y otros con elegantes atavíos. De pronto su mente se posó sobre alguien en especial, un hombre elegante que vestía un distinguido traje que le resultaba muy familiar llamó de inmediato su atención, sobretodo porque ese hombre no dejaba de mirar hacia donde se encontraba él. El hombre, de cabello oscuro, estaba sentado en uno de los primeros asientos y portaba gafas oscuras de armazón redondo y sonreía hacia el rubio. Martin trató de no distraer demasiado su atención, pero era indudable que el elegante traje que portaba aquel hombre era el mismo traje azulado que había vendido al Lord Richard en su última tarde en la sastrería. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, su corazón se sentía palpitar más rápido, pero no podía dejar de cantar a coro con los demás acompañado de la música de órgano. Y aunque aquel hombre portaba dichas gafas oscuras, por su oscuro cabello y por la forma de su mentón, Martin pudo deducir que ese no podría ser otro más que Lord Richard. Se sintió temeroso y a la vez emocionado.

En cuanto la misa terminó y los muchachos del coro bajaron del palco, Martin se dio prisa para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no quería tener que encontrarse de frente con el elegante Lord.

Pero fue inevitable, y justo en el momento en que el rubio bajó del palco, fue auxiliado por la mano amable de alguien, que sin embargo se sintió fría como el hielo.

—Permítame ayudarlo— dijo la voz masculina de aquel hombre que lo había auxiliado.

Martin alzó la mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta con temor que se trataba del Lord Richard, y sus deseos por huir rápidamente del lugar se vieron reducidos por el impacto del hechizo de su seductora mirada posada sobre la suya. Volvían a encontrarse de frente, en el mundo terrenal, este no era un sueño.

El elegante Lord esbozó una lánguida sonrisa.

—Señor…—musitó el rubio tímido e impactado por encontrarse justo de frente con el elegante Lord de esa forma tan inesperada, mientras podía sentir la fría mano enguantada del hombre de pelo oscuro tomando su brazo para ayudarlo a bajar del palco.

—me siento muy dichoso de poder encontrarlo en este lugar, joven Martin— dijo con suave voz el elegante hombre sonriendo con travesura.

Martin no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, no sabía cómo debía actuar ante tan inesperada situación. Y por dentro una opresión en el pecho le hacía sentir una ineludible perturbación.

El rubio sabía que debía huir. No sabía qué estaba pasando y no podía concentrarse para considerarlo, pero sentía la gran necesidad de alejarse de ahí, aquel extraño hombre lo hacía sentir realmente demasiado inquieto, y no deseaba que el resto de sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de ello.

—disculpe señor, pero debo marcharme ahora— masculló el joven rubio soslayando la mirada.

—espere por favor, vine hasta aquí precisamente porque no pude evitar darme cuenta que usted formaba parte del coro de esta iglesia, y porque debo decir que sinceramente quedé muy admirado de su voz— comentó el elegante Lord Richard.

—pero si…mi voz pudo haberse confundido fácilmente con la de los demás, señor, además soy muy nuevo en esto, no hace mucho comencé mis clases de canto— dijo el rubio con voz muy queda, apenas levantando la mirada hacia Lord Richard.

Richard sonrió de nuevo.

—oh, Lord Richard, me alegra mucho que esté usted hoy aquí— dijo el padre Anthony de pronto, al acercarse a ellos y Lord Richard y el joven novicio Martin prestaron su atención hacia él.

—padre, muchas gracias, disfruté mucho de la misa— dijo el elegante Lord haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Martin admiró observar su elegante porte fino de caballero.

Tal vez en ese momento habría sido la mejor oportunidad para el rubio de salir huyendo del sitio, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Alguna fuerza extraña en su interior le incitaba a observar al elegante Lord Richard en todo momento, aunque no lo admitiera el distinguido hombre le fascinaba de una forma que no podía explicarse.

—asistió hoy muy puntual, como siempre, señor Richard— agregó el sacerdote. En ese momento el resto de los novicios comenzaban a irse, pero Martin permanecía junto al Lord y el clérigo mayor.

—ah…sí, y me he acercado hasta aquí por aquel asunto que le solicité— comentó el guapo Lord, por un momento dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el intimidado rubio.

—ah, sí, ¡por supuesto! Pero por favor venga conmigo a mi oficina— dijo el sacerdote.

—por favor hermano Martin, acompáñeme. Aprovechando que está aquí, me gustaría que me ayudara con algo mientras atiendo a Lord Richard en mi oficina— ordenó el padre al muchacho y el joven rubio asintió con obediencia, mientras Richard se regocijaba para sus adentros.

De esa manera, fueron hasta la oficina del clérigo que quedaba al final del pasillo. Recorriendo todo el corredor, con paso prudente, mientras el sacerdote caminaba por delante, Lord Richard decidió caminar justo detrás.

Incluso con cada paso, Lord Richard lucía una fina elegancia que cautivaba a cualquiera. El joven novicio no sabía cómo dejar de disfrutarlo. El tiempo para él parecía largo, a pesar de que solo habían transcurrido escasos minutos. Y de pronto pudo sentir el brazo del Lord rodeando su cintura con osadía, justo igual como había ocurrido en sus sueños. Pero cuando el rubio reaccionó rápidamente volteando hacia él con la intención de hacerlo detenerse, se dio cuenta que nada de eso había ocurrido. Lord Richard parecía tan quieto como siempre. Martin pensó que se había tratado de una alucinación suya, de la misma forma en que creyó mirar en su rostro perfilado por un momento toda su malevolencia demoniaca.

…

 **Nota de la autora:** Al fin pude subir este capítulo! xD la verdad quería subirlo ayer por Halloween pero no me fue posible, las clases en la Universidad se interpusieron e_e

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado ;3 este fic es bastante perverso, aunque este capítulo no quedó tan siniestro como el anterior, pero espero haberlo compensado bien. Y ya verán lo que sucederá en futuros capítulos! :v

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Sus comentarios y kudos siempre me impulsan a seguir! owó

 **Innocent hobbit:** muchas gracias por comentar! :3 perdón, había olvidado subir los siguientes capítulos aquí! X'D


End file.
